Til Death Do Us Part
by luckycharms92
Summary: What happens when this strange girl suddenly appears at the institute in New York? Jace is shocked, Alec is confused and Isabelle is well Isabelle. Why is she there? Who is she? What is she?
1. Nadia Quicksilver

Nadia

The sun shone off her snow-white hair. Her ivory skin marked with the black marks but she was wearing a black long sleeved shirt and black leather pants with knee-high, high-heeled black boots. Her red lips caught the attention of every person she passed as she walked down the streets of New York. Black sunglasses hid her red blood eyes from the crowds. As she walked past the iron gates and up the glamour stricken church steps, she stopped. No one cared to look her way as she muttered something under her breath before stepping into what looked like a rundown ruin in the eyes of ordinary beings, mundane. She made her way past the pews to the metal cage elevator. She wished there were stairs instead since she was never fond of the metal deathtraps. The elevator came to a clanging stop, alerting everyone in the institute there was a visitor. As the girl stepped out, she looked down expecting the little feline to lead the way.

"Ho-

"Hodge, let me go bring Clary here," a boy seemed to plead in the distance. Raising her eyebrow, she followed the voices to two large doors. She opened them without hesitation. Inside she saw who she was looking for. The middle-aged man in a nice brown suit, Hodge. The girl smiled as she recognized the boy arguing with him, golden hair, chiseled muscles, and a little smart ass too. She smiled broadly revealing her dazzling set of perfect teeth, "Jace, what a surprise."

The boy looked at her and his jaw literally dropped to the floor. He had not expected to see _her_ ever, ever again, "N-Nadia!"

"In the flesh," she smirked as she removed her sunglasses to reveal those unique blood red eyes of hers.

----

Isabelle frowned at Alec, who was keeping her from eavesdropping on the conversation going on between Jace, Hodge and this new mysterious girl with a name neither Hodge nor Jace bothered to tell her. "Come on, I just want to know what is going on. Jace did not seem to be pleased that she is here. We have to find out!" Alec pushed his sister back, away from the door.

"Izzy, I will tie you down to the chair if I have to," he said dead serious.

"But, Alec, don't you want to find out who this girl is? On the other hand, why she is here in the first place? How does she know Jace or Hodge?" She was trying to make Alec to change his mind but he rolled his eyes knowing what she was trying to do.

"No Isabelle, Hodgins said not to interrupt them-

"But we would not be interrupting them because-

"We are done talking," the girl in all black with bright white hair said, appearing suddenly in the doorway. Neither Alec nor Isabelle heard the door creak open, which caught them off guard. "You may go back to whatever activities you were doing before your brother decided locking yourselves up in a room was for the better good." Isabelle was taken back before stuttering out, "W-who are you?"

"Nadia Quicksilver." Isabelle and Alec eyes widened in surprise as she removed her sunglasses once more revealing those eyes. "I thought we were to be best friends forever Isabelle."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Started this on a request (btw, if any of you have something you WANT me to write like a one-shot, just ask an I'll try to asap), my favorite book series! Loved the ending, just perfect!! ^w^ Anyways comment if you like it so far~


	2. Friends? Siblings? Enemies?

Okay, quick note, Nadia may be the name of the waitress but this is a different Nadia. You'll just have to read to find out exactly who she is and what relationship she really has with Jace and no this is NOT a Jace/OC story, *SPOILER ALERT!!!!* I LOVE that Clary and Jace end up together, just a cute pairing that do not deserve ever EVER to be broken apart even in a fanfic!!! ^-^ Well Enjoy the story~

Oh and I do not own the Mortal Instruments or the characters apart from Nadia obviously~

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friends? Siblings? Enemies?

Nadia sat on the kitchen counter top watching Isabelle hurry around trying to figure out what is for dinner. Jace was in his room still overcoming the shock of her surprise visit. Alec was sitting next to her smiling as they reminisced about when they were little. To her surprise, Alec had not changed much in her eyes, she still saw that little shy boy she loved as a brother. Her sunglasses were stored away in her jacket pocket; Alec stared into those red orbs that were hiding something. He could not tell what it was but he knew something was up.

"Remember the time when Jace threw Isabelle's doll down into a sewer and you fished it out," Alec laughed.

"Ugh, remember? I had a huge rash from sticking my hand in that gross water," she crinkled her nose up in distaste. "At least I got to throw the waste covered doll at Jace before Maryse caught us."

"Yea, mom was not too happy about that," Alec sighed remembering having to scrub down the whole hallway with toothbrushes.

"Neither was I!" Isabelle yelled from the fridge. She slammed the door shut and crossed her arms. "It was _my_ doll Jace ruined."

"And your daddy bought you a new one," that well-known irritated voice jumped in. Alec and Nadia turned and saw Jace come in. He leaned against the doorframe, his head back, one foot up against the frame and his arms crossed, trying to look as cool as possible and achieving it all the same. Nadia sighed as she slid off the counter top. She walked towards Jace, her hips swaying side to side slightly, a smirk on those bright red lips as she came closer. She could see Jace's Adams apple move slightly as she approached. Stopping just a few inches from him, she brought her face in close to his, "Come lover boy, let us go see that mundane." He seemed to let out a sigh of relief as she backed away and walked past him out the door. Alec and Isabelle exchanged looks before scrambling after them but just as they reached the kitchen door, a pale hand stuck out making them stop. Then it wagged its index finger as the owner said, "Nuh uh uh, you to get to stay here as Jace and I get the mundane." Then the hand disappeared.

----

Jace watched as Nadia looked into window of a retail store, she was turning her head this way and that way as she changed her appearance. Through gritted teeth Jace whispered, "Do you _have_ to do that here? Couldn't you have changed your looks back at the institute?"

"Oh pipe down, shadowhunter," she mumbled as her bright white hair turned into chocolate brown soft swirls, her skin a light tan. "Now what color should my eyes be?"

Jace mumbled under his breath, "Black because that is the color of your heart."

"I'm sorry, what did you say _Jonathan?_" her red eyes narrowed down on him.

"I don't care, just hurry up," he scowled. "And do not call me that."

"Why not? It is your name, unless you prefer me to call you asshole, which is exactly what you are."

"You should be grateful I have not left you behind yet," he whispered fiercely.

"Oh yes! What would I ever do without you Jace, if you were not here what kind of inhumanities would have been done to me by now," she said taking on a mocking tone of voice. Turning around her hair suddenly was a fiery red and her eyes were shining emeralds, Jace took a step back startled. He blinked and saw Nadia with brown hair and a dull blue for eyes. She smirked which made Jace feel cautious. For a downworlder, she was the first one who knew how to shut him up. The shock was still wearing off him as she turned away from him and bean walking down the street, no one noticed them because of the glamour. Jace began grumbling in his head as he followed the fast warlock down every street and alley until she stopped at a coffee shop. She smiled at him before entering.

"Look, we just bring her out with us without too many people noticing," Jace whispered as he followed Nadia over into a corner table.

"If you do not remember Jonathan, no one can see us," she rolled her eyes as she plopped herself down onto the seat. After a few minutes of silence Nadia sighed, "Jace, why do you hate me?"

"I-I don't hate you," he was shocked. Nadia sounded hurt, something he did not like. "You're like my little annoying sister, who I love and hate."

"More hate than love?" she looked at him with those eyes, for a moment he saw them switch back to their actual color before going back to the soft blue.

"Unfortunately, more love than hate," he smirked at her.

"Why were you so shocked to see me?"

"You left us so suddenly and never talked to us. Then suddenly, just as you left, you came back," Jace shook his head. "Just a little shocked."

"Ah…" was all she said.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Not at the moment."

Jace nodded his head before turning his head to look at the redhead with the mundane boy. Onstage was another mundane spitting out words that made no sense together.

"Oh, unrequited love," Nadia pointed out. Jace chuckled, which caught the attention of the female mundane.

Clary turned around and saw that boy from before with a girl. A very pretty girl too, Clary watched as the two got up and walked towards the exit. Long brown swirls bounced slightly as the girl skipped alongside the golden boy, she was smiling at him and he to her. Clary excused herself and walked up after them. Thinking she already lost them, there they were standing in front of the door as if expecting her to follow them.

"Hi," said the brunette a bit too enthusiastically. Clary stood there surprised.

"What were you laughing at?" was the first thing she said.

"Unrequited love," Jace smirked.

"What?" she looked confused now. The girl rolled her eyes and hit Jace's stone abs.

"Ignore him, he's an asshole as I am sure your well aware of by now," she seemed to babble on for ages before she finally said her name.

"Excuse me?" Clary said not catching it. "I didn't catch that."

"Nadia Quicksilver, old family friend. Knew Jace when he was-

"Okay enough with the introductions, time to head back to the institution," Jace interrupted. The girl, Nadia, frowned.

"Jonathan, do not interrupt me," her hands on her hips. Clary watched as they fought as if they were little children. Clary could see many black marks on Jace but not any on Nadia. How strange, they seemed to be siblings but looked nothing alike.

"Ileana Nadia Quicksilver Bane!" Jace raised his voice to her. "Do not-

"Call me that!" she cut in right on time. "Ileana, Ileana! I hate that name!" She seemed to be getting upset over nothing, but then again Clary did not hear how quickly the argument escalated since she was distracted by the change in the girls' appearance. Her hair was now as black at as the night sky if not darker, her skin a very dark tan now and her eyes faded into a deep brown if not almost black.

"Nadia," Jace whispered urgently to her. "Not in front of the mundane." She was shaking with rage as she yelled, "_You can take your precious mundane to the Institute yourself_! I'm leaving!" Just as she turned around, he grabbed her hand and kept her in place.

"You are not leaving."

"Wanna bet?" her hand easily slid through Jace's, without haste she ran off. Jace was about to run after her but stopped, he looked at Clary. She flinched when she see saw the anger in his eyes. Jace saw her flinch and realized he must have scared her, which annoyed him slightly.

"Women," he muttered exasperated. "You guys are so goddamn confusing."

"What did you say to her?" Clary could see he was annoyed; the anger seemed to have faded the second she flinched earlier.

"That is none of your business mundane," Jace spat.

----

Nadia kept running until she reached that familiar door that lead into that familiar place she called home for the past 5 years. She knocked on the door and there her uncle stood looking tired, his normally spiked hair was dropping, he was wearing a long red velvet robe.

"Ileana?" he asked questionably. "What are you doing back so soon? I thought you were off to the Institute, you know you're needed there after that vision of yours."

"I know, but may I stay here for a while?" she asked already pushing her way in. He opened the door wider for before shutting it behind her. She plopped herself down on a long red couch, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Let me guess, you got in an argument with Jace?" he smirked. "Want some hot chocolate?" He already ah two steaming cups in his hands, he set it down on the table as she sat up. He sat next his niece ready to listen.

"How'd you guess?"

"Uncle Magnus knows all," he smiled at her.


	3. Bits and Pieces

Bits and Pieces

Magnus watched as his niece changed her looks back to the bleached white hair, that pale skin covered in marks and those blood red eyes. He frowned at her, why was she trying so hard to look like some tough shadowhunter. She is of Romanian decent, her great grandmothers and grandfathers were gypsies: magical, playful folk who represent who she really is. Is she deliberately denying who she is?

"Change back," he demanded. His cat eyes narrowed down on his niece. She looked at him startled, her concentration broken making her appearance as it were before. Her black long hair in swirls around her lean, dark body and her eyes that deep knowing brown. The marks disappeared all together only leaving the ones around her wrist, on her left wrist was an ancient mark that said Dragomir. It was the name of her father, which meant precious and peaceful. The mark lets her see all things mundanes cannot recognize as precious, and it keeps her at peace. However, on her other wrist was the ancient mark Lilith. That name belonged to her mother; it was the name of the daemon from the beginning of time. It makes her understand the evil of things and acknowledge the feelings such as sadness and anger very well. Both marks were to balance her out so she was not too much of either but sometimes her rash personality clouds her judgment on certain things. Magnus watched as she sat up and began walking to the door, "Where are you going? Set your little butt back down and tell me what happened with Jace."

"He got mad at me, end of story," she kept walking to the door. Magnus raised his hand and with his index finger pointed at her then at the seat, she flew back onto the couch. "Do not make me tie you down with the pink glitter belt." She scowled at him and turned her face away from him. "Okay don't look at me, but Ileana, show me what happened."

She struggled at first but decided it was better just to let it out. She closed her eyes and thought about the scene in front of the coffee shop, sending it to Magnus. Before his eyes, Magnus saw it all play out like a movie, just more interesting. There was Nadia and Jace arguing.

"It is not nice to interrupt Jonathan," Nadia placed her hands on her hips.

"I can do as I please," he taunted back. "Just like you."

"I do not "do as I please" Jace, only _you_ do that," she frowned at him. The mundane that was watching was deeper in her own thoughts than actually in their argument.

"Yea of course _you don't_, you just like to disappear on people for long amounts of time without telling them you were leaving or where you have been!" he seemed to be pretty mad about that. Magnus could tell that Nadia's sudden disappearance from his life made him very upset.

"Oh my gosh Jace! This is so not the right time for this!" she sharply whispered to him through gritted teeth.

"Oh really? Then when is the right time? You told Hodge but you couldn't tell me?"

"You are acting like such a goddamn child Jace!"

"Is this the part where I plug my ears and go around yelling, "I can't hear you!" Huh, Nadia? Since I am such a child," Jace spat back at her.

Nadia let out a scream of frustration, "I forgot how stubborn and insolent you are! You foolish asshole!"

"Ileana Nadia Quicksilver Bane!" his voiced raised and then rest was a blur. She had ended it and Magnus figured out the rest, she ran away from Jace to him. Magnus looked at the teary-eyed girl as she went on, "He was fine with me not telling him earlier but then suddenly he was mad that I wouldn't tell him."

"He is hurt and surprised at your return, confused too," Magnus unbound her from the couch, watching as she slid off it. A sharp pain went through her arm but she did not care, all she could think about was Jace. "You can't tell him Ileana, not yet."

Nadia looked ahead at the wall but actually not seeing it. "He is-

"Your brother, not real brother but I know," Magnus finished for her. He got up and pulled her into his arms. He looked at his niece and saw how fragile she could be, how small she suddenly became because she was not able to tell her "brother" why she left or why she came back. Not only did she have an impact on his life but he had one on hers as well. Just as Magnus was about to put her back into her room for a while so she could rest, there was knocking on the door. He grumbled slightly, thinking it was an early arrival for the party later that night. Walking to the door, Nadia still in his arms, he opened it only to see Luna. The wild long brown haired, playful brown eyes, lean and tan. She looked at Nadia and exclaimed, "Nadia! I looked everywhere for you!"

Nadia quickly scrambled out of Magnus's arms, he sighed and walked away quickly. Luna Bellona is a downworlder as well. She is actually a werewolf. A werewolf who was also Nadia's best friend. They became quick friends after meeting each other a while ago after she left the Institute.

"I heard you were sent to the Institute for reasons Mr. Glitter would not tell," she went on. Nadia chuckled at her friend as she walked in.

"Yea well it is very confidential at the moment…I guess but I can tell you this, I met the mundane," Nadia mockingly gasped. Luna raised an eyebrow at her and rolled her eyes.

"I see mundanes all the time."

"A mundane who can see a glamoured up shadowhunter?" this caught her attention.

"I thought that was a rumor," she whispered as if she said it aloud she would get in trouble. Nadia smirked at this.

"Nope, it is true and I met her today. Although she is not very exciting, she is well very…mundane," Nadia shrugged at the last part.

"Well what do you expect from a mundane?"

Magnus walked by, "She expected something along the lines of a possible circus freak." This made Luna laugh.

"I did not!" Nadia yelled after him. Luna chuckled at her friend who then turned to her and frowned, "Well I didn't!"

"I believe you," Luna said smiling slightly, placing her hand on her friends shoulder. Nadia scowled and shrugged the hand off. "Ah, come now Illy, I'm just joking." Luna said her nickname for her friend with her strong British accent. Nadia stuck her tongue out at Luna before Magnus interrupted them once more.

"Ileana, off you go to the Institute and Luna, go with her to make sure she does not just goes and hides somewhere. She has to return to the Institute for the sake of her "brother"," he said simply as he pushed them both out the door. It was already becoming dark outside; the sky was an array of colors from light shades of purple and pink to red to orange as the sun hid behind the skyscrapers.

----

Luna looked around the hallway, following Nadia down the hallway. They were to be quiet and sneak by so no one would notice. Unfortunately, as Nadia opened the door to her room, there Jace was waiting.

"Did you really think you could come in here unnoticed with that large metal elevator clanging its way up?" Jace uncrossed his arms; his face was set in a deep scowl. He looked at Luna and said strictly, "Out wolf."

Luna growled at him but Nadia put her hand up. She looked at her best friend, "I'll yell if I need you."

"I'll be outside, right outside," she nodded at Nadia who just smiled back. Luna growled at Jace, "Hurt her and you better start running."

Jace looked at Nadia, "I would not dream of hurting her." Once Luna left, Nadia turned her back on Jace and began digging through her trunk of clothes.

"Nadia look at me," Jace seemed to order. She kept her back at him. "Nadia, turn around."

She pulled out a long white skirt with a white tank top. Golden flowers embroidered the top. Without hesitating, she pulled off her long sleeved black top revealing her bra. Jace saw long white scars run down her back, his eyes widened a small gasp escaped his throat. Quickly, Nadia pulled her tank over her head and straightened it out. She turned around; he waited for her to say something instead with her index finger she made a circle, indicating she wanted him to turn around. He did as she changed into her skirt. Once she was done, she gave a little cough meaning he could look again. Jace turned back and realized that she had not gone back to her shadowhunter disguise.

Standing where he was he frowned, "Those scars-

"Are not important," she cut him off hastily. He frowned even more, if it was even possible. Those golden-brown eyes filled with worry.

"Nadia, what happened?" his voice seemed to grow weak, startling Nadia. She never heard him like this before, normally he was the strong one while that would make sure Alec, Isabelle and she was safe even if he made hasty decisions that would normally cost other people their lives. However no, Jace was always willing to risk his life for everyone he cared for, which made him such a great shadowhunter. He was also very accepting of the fact Nadia was not a shadowhunter but instead a thing his kind would normally hunt down.

"Jace, shouldn't you go check up on that mundane?" Nadia looked at him, her brown eyes truly tired. Jace sighed, "I thought you would go talk to her. She seems to be mad at me because she thinks I treated you badly but Nadia-"

"Well I agree with her to some degree," without another word, Nadia walked out and saw Luna. She smiled at her, "Luna go home, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Did you actually think I was going to leave you here? No, I am sleeping in that large big luxury bed of yours, I do not trust that shadowhunter," Luna narrowed her eyes at the person behind Nadia. Without looking back, she walked away, "Luna, stay in my room, I'll be right back."

Jace was going to stop Nadia to talk to her but Luna got in the way, "She does not want to talk to you."

"I've killed your kind before dog, so move." Jace growled at her. Luna heard a door shut and the click of the lock, she moved out of the way.

"She's already gone, try your luck some other day," Luna taunted as she walked into Nadia's room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope whoever is reading this likes it. I am open to suggestions to make it better. Please leave a review, I would love to know what you all think of it. Well thank you for reading~


	4. Friendship and Nightmares

Okay, so...at the moment I am just introducing Nadia and what her connections to Jace, Isabelle and Alec are...I'm taking it a bit slow but it will speed up eventually ^-^ Well I hope you enjoy this chapter, please leave a review or even message me if you want. I am always willing to hear complaints or compliments, and I accept both

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friendship and Nightmares

Upon entering the mundanes room, Nadia quickly locked the door behind her. Clary was looking out the window but turned when she heard the door open and shut very quickly. She saw that girl again, Ileana something something…something. She thought hard about the girls name but it would not come to her. "Uh, hi," Clary tried to smile. She was not very good at being friends with girls. That is why Simon was her only best friend. Ileana was very pretty and seemed very close to Jace, who was worrying over her after she ran from him. Clary observed that she was now wearing a white tank top with intricate golden flowers embroidered on it. Her clothing hugged all her curves, even the white skirt that hugged her hips and billowing out at the bottom. The white contrasted against her dark skin but either way she still looked amazing with her chocolate brown hair in those perfect elongated spirals all the way down to her hips.

"Hello mundane," she said with a smile. Clary could feel that she did not mean mundane in a bad way, just a term they used for ordinary humans. "How are you? Do you need anything?"

"I need to go home, I need to go back to Simon," Clary said hoping she would understand.

"That is…not possible at the moment," Nadia gave her a look of sincere apology. The first one too. "Um but, I promise you that you will be able to see your boyfriend soon."

"Boyfriend?" Clary was taken aback, but realized she meant Simon. "Oh, Simon it not my boyfriend, he is just my best friend."

"Oh right, the unrequited love guy from the coffee shop…" Nadia mainly mumbled to herself, then in her normal voice continued. "So…"

"Are you a shadowhunter as well?" Clary asked biting her bottom lip as if regretting she asked in the first place. "It's just you do not have any marks on you and well your appearance back at the coffee shop changed so suddenly…"

"I am a warlock who is able to change her appearance at will; it was a quality I was born with. No other warlocks that I know of can do it. I do have marks but they are not runes," Nadia held up her wrists to show the two very ancient marks her parents burned onto her skin when she was a baby. "Dragomir and Lilith, two forces that balance out my being. Also the name of my parents." Clary came closer to look at them.

"What do they mean?" Clary reached out but pulled her hand back. "I'm sorry, I doubt you want to tell me, a "mundane" nonetheless."

"Dragomir means precious and peaceful, Lilith was the name of an ancient daemon, she supposedly mated with Adam first and released all the first evils and just because she would not submit to him she was banished and replaced by Eve but don't tell anyone that. There is a reason it was never put in any history book or religious one either."

"Then how do you know?" Clary examined these complex marks; they were strange but so beautiful all the same.

"My mother's name was Lilith…Lilith was an ancient daemon…who was only banished from the Garden of Eden, not killed," Nadia said slowly with a small smile.

"Oh!" Clary exclaimed taking a step back unconsciously. "Your mother was an actual full daemon."

"Yes, making me-

"A half-daemon," Clary was shocked but interested all the same.

"Warlock… daemon…" Nadia had no idea why she was just telling her all this stuff to a mundane. She looked into those bright green eyes looking deep into her dark brown ones. "That is why my eyes are so dark, daemons have pitch black eyes but my father was not a daemon but instead a very powerful warlock. Oh god, why am I telling you this?"

Clary looked hurt at first but seemed to understand, "You can stop if you want to."

"But I don't, surprisingly," Nadia chuckled. Clary smiled at this but looked away slightly blushing.

"Um just wondering," Clary started slowly. "Are you and Jace um…together?" The second she said this, Nadia burst out laughing. Clutching her stomach, she gasped, "You think…" laughter, "That Jace," another burst of laughter, "We are together?" The laughter died slowly. "Mundanes are funnier than I thought."

"I don't see how that is funny," Clary frowned.

"Clary, he is like a brother to me, hell, he is my brother," Nadia shrugged giggling slightly. She smiled at Clary and realized how ridiculous she looked in Isabelle's clothes. "Wow, I don't think Isabelle is the right person to get clothes from." Clary laughed making Nadia smile, "Let's see if I can get you something that will fit." She snapped her fingers and a whole trunk overflowing with clothes appeared before them. Clary's eyes widened as the warlock muttered something to herself. She looked over at the mundane waiting for her attack the trunk but Clary stood where she was in complete shock. "Um, you're supposed to be digging through the trunk for clothes sweetie."

"But…how…where," Clary was at a loss for words.

"Warlock."

"Did you pay for them?"

Nadia raised her eyebrows at Clary and nodded her head slowly, "Yes…yes I did." Clary did not believe her but did not say anything. She had no time to; Nadia was already throwing clothes at her, telling her to try them on.

----

Jace paced the hallway, waiting for Nadia to come out of Clary's room. She has to come out eventually; even she has limits when it comes to mundanes. Jace began to wonder what they are talking about, probably him and how "mean" he is. He let out a frustrated groan, "Women, I hate them!"

"Now, now Jace," Isabelle came by. "I doubt you mean that."

He was about to respond but she already disappeared down the hall and into her room. Jace grew tired his eyelids began to droop. Slowly, he walked over to the living room and let his body fall on the couch. Not realizing that Nadia finally came out of the mundanes room and locked herself in her own. Closing his eyes, he saw her. There they were in the middle of a high grassy field together with Alec, Isabelle and even Clary. Clary was dressed in this beautiful white dress, her shoulders bare except for a few runes etched onto her skin. Isabelle in a glossy gold dress that revealed her every curve, she was giggling at something with Clary. They seemed to be best friends. Next Jace saw Alec; he was in a gray button up shirt with dark blue jeans. He looked as if he was searching for something. However, Jace did not ask what he was looking for because then he saw _her, _his little sister. She was smiling broadly at him. She was wearing a crown of flowers, her hair black and wild as night contrasting greatly against the green flimsy dress. The dress fell only slightly below her knees; he realized she was wearing no shoes. With a frown, he looked back up only to see another boy holding his sister. His arms wrapped around her, a sinister smile crept onto his face. The boys was pale white with ink black hair, his eyes misleadingly black or were they, Jace looked closer and saw only deep pools of darkness. He tried to get her away from him but she pulled away from him, her own eyes globs of black. Her blood red lips still smiling but not the one of innocence but one of pure evil. Her crown of flowers wilted, the dead petals floated slowly to the brown and black ground. The sky seemed to be bleeding, fires erupted around him, screams filled the air. Jace sat up, gasping for breath. Without another moments thinking he jumped up and ran to Nadia's room. He banged on the door loudly, about ready to kick the door down. The small yawning girl opened it, she was still rubbing the spell of sleep as Jace grabbed and hugged her tightly to him.

"Can't breathe," she gasped. Jace quickly let her go. She took a few moments to catch her breath before looking at him, whispering angrily, "What the hell got into you!"

Of course, there was no use in whispering, Clary, Alec and Isabelle were already out in the hall near them trying to figure out where the fire is. Hodge also came by confused. Jace now felt foolish for creating such an unnecessary scene. He looked at Nadia whispering loud enough for her to hear, "I need to talk to you…alone."

She looked at him and sighed before telling everyone else, "Okay, nothing to see here people. Just Jace being himself, probably had a nightmare." Alec did not believe it but shrugged and walked away. Clary was already backing in her room and Isabelle pouted slightly before trudging off back to her room. Hodge looked at the two questionably, "Now, why do I not believe you?"

"It's Jace, how can you ever believe him?" Nadia rolled her eyes before pulling Jace into the room and closing the door shut. Hodge slowly walked away thinking. Turning on the lights, Nadia repeated her earlier question, "What the hell got into you? Did you accidently drink some mundane crap or possibly bumped your head on a window sill?"

"No," he looked over at Luna who was sitting on the edge of the bed looking amused. "Was that mutt sleeping in the same bed as you?"

"Well I wasn't about to let her sleep on the floor," she exclaimed quietly. Closing her eyes, she took in a breath of air letting it out slowly. "Jace, just what happened?"

"I…I can't tell you in front of the dog," he frowned in her direction. Luna growled at him but Nadia quietly cut in, "Luna, you should really go home. Please, I will see you tomorrow."

"Illy," Luna said angrily. "I will not-

"He's my brother, he will not hurt me."

"You don't have a brother though," Luna sounded confused and hurt.

"Not blood related but Jace…Luna I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier," Nadia smiled sadly at her friend but Luna shook her head.

Getting up from the bed she hugged Nadia whispering, "I better see you tomorrow, if not, I will never talk to you again." Nadia smiled nodding her head. Not even looking at Jace, Luna stomped out, slamming the door behind her. With another sigh, Nadia looked at Jace. Before she could any anything, Jace pulled her into another hug. His head on her shoulder, his body trembling slightly against hers. Closing her eyes, Nadia loosely hung her arms around him, rubbing his back. Now she understood that even Jace had his vulnerable moments. He did not have to say anything, she knew. Just like that, she knew it was a nightmare. She pulled away from him, and unwillingly he let her go but she grabbed his hand and led him to her bed.

"Come on brother," she pointed at the bed. "Crawl under the covers." Jace did as he was told; Nadia turned off the lights and crawled in after him. Resting her head on his chest, his arms wrapped protectively around her; their heart beat as one. Nadia was reminded of the times they did this when they were young, except it was normally Nadia with the nightmares crawling into bed with Jace so he could protect her. She remembered the moment they met, Jace claimed her as his. He saw her as a lonely little downworlder that had no one just like him. She could only imagine the pain he went through after she left. Nadia always thought of him and the only way to ease her guilty conscious was by saying that he had Alec, Isabelle and Max. However, it never helped her. It was as if she could feel what he felt, no matter what she did she always felt that sharp throb of coldness, anger and hatred. Scared, Nadia whispered, "Jace? Jace are you awake?"

"I am now," he grumbled into her hair.

"After I left, did you hate me?" she choked out, barely able to say it, not wanting to hear the answer.

"I missed you terribly which made me mad at you," he did not move, neither dared to move.

"Are you still mad?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"If I say yes, can I go back to sleep?" Jace mumbled already drifting back to sleep.

"Jace, I'm serious," Nadia began to move but Jace held her down.

"Move and it may cost you your life," he practically growled at her. "Just sleep, we can talk about it in the morning."

"Fine," Nadia sighed as she closed her eyes once more. Jace just did not want to let her go; he thought that if he did, the nightmare would come true. He had to protect to her, Nadia, his little sister. Jace felt her heart beat slow, her soft breathing reaching his ears. With a small sigh, he held her as close and tightly as he could making sure not breaking her in the process. Soon, sleep even overtook him. This time it was a more peaceful dream. He was standing in this beautiful golden room, light bouncing off every corner of the room that it seemed as if there was no such thing as darkness. That beautiful redhead walked up to him in a silvery dress, he looked and saw himself in gold. The heavens bathed her in iridescent light making her even more beautiful, if that was even possible. Off on the side was Isabelle dancing and laughing with that mundane boy, Simon. Alec stood off to the side talking to a dark tall shadow; Jace could not clearly see whom it was. Jace felt as if his nightmare was going to repeat itself because a few feet away from he and Clary was Nadia with that boy again. He expected everyone to disappear as the room fills with blood and screams would cut the silent night sky like a knife. However, nothing happened, there they were Nadia with this handsome dark prince dancing the night away in each other's arms.


	5. Thicker than water

Laughter and Blood?

Nadia woke up before Jace. Without disturbing him, she wiggled her way out of his tight grasp. As she crawled off, she heard him whisper something like a name. Going back closer to him, she strained her ears to hear.

"Clary," he mumbled out as he moved to his other side. Nadia covered her mouth to keep from giggling as she slowly sneaked out the room. Once out, she had no time to laugh because a large strong mass Nadia recognized as Isabelle toppled her to the ground.

"Izzy," Nadia laughed. "What in the world. What is up with everyone lately? I had no clue everyone changed so much after I left."

"Well, if you had not of left you would have been used to it," Isabelle smiled sadly at her friend. They both stood up, brushing themselves off. Nadia frowned seeing that Isabelle was wearing her shadowhunter gear. The tall beautiful girl tilted her head to the side, "What is wrong?"

"You are wearing the gear, I never thought I would actually see you and Jace and Alec wear them," Nadia lowered her eyes to the tile floor. "I just-" She broke off as tears welled up in her eyes, her throat closing on her words. Without hesitation, Isabelle wrapped her arms around her friend. Nadia croaked out, "Just promise me that you will be careful."

"I promise," Isabelle sighed, they both knew that it was impossible to be careful while battling daemons; one may never know what will happen out there on the field. She pulled away smiling down at her petite friend, "Now come on, Alec is buying us some breakfast."

----

"Okay Alec, this is your last chance," Nadia narrowed those ice blue eyes on the tight lipped, sweaty boy. She had changed her appearance once more but she looked like a mundane, bright blue eyes, blonde hair and white freckled skin. Typical mundane wearing normal clothes sitting with two people covered in black marks and in black clothes. Alec watched as she slowly began, "Jack and Jill went up the hill to fetch a…"

"Flower?" the boy sounded unsure.

"WRONG!" she giggled happily, reaching over she staked his last pancake and gobbled it down joyfully. "Jack and Jill went up the hill to fetch a pail of water, Jack fell down and broke his crown, and Jill came tumbling after. Up got Jack, and home did trot as fast as he could caper, he went to bed and bound his head with vinegar and brown paper."

"This is a rather unfair game," Alec leaned back in his seat. "You know so many mundane riddles and rhymes while we grew up learning how to fight."

"Actually, Luna told me the stories and riddles, she even told me the history behind each rhyme," Nadia shrugged. "It was a way for her to share things with me when I shared with her."

"I'm surprised Alec doesn't know them, seeing his nose is in some book or another," Isabelle rolled her eyes, a small smirk playing on her lips. Suddenly, there were two voices: a male and a female, arguing. Nadia did not need to look up to know that it was Jace and Clary. She seemed to be frustrated with something, probably with the fact she could not go home ever again. Alec and Isabelle told Nadia about the daemon attack on Clary when she went to her home after receiving a call after Nadia ran off. Once hearing about it, Nadia felt guilty for leaving like that. Something bad could have happened but luckily, they got away safely. Jace and Clary came over; Jace sat next to Nadia swiping a piece of bacon while Clary sat next to the now very stiff looking Alec. Nadia gave a swift, precise kick to his shin under the table making him jump slightly and glare at her. Clary scooted closer to the edge of the seat.

"So, Clary, have a good night's sleep?" Nadia smiled brightly at the mundane girl.

"It was good," she answered with a small smile. "Why did you change your appearance?"

"See that burly guy over on the stool drinking a nice cup of coffee?" Nadia whispered leaning in. "Don't stare for too long but he's an ex boyfriend who won't leave me alone." Nadia leaned back with a smile on her face, "So, that is why I am a blond today."

"When are you not a blond?" Jace raised an eyebrow.

"Have you _looked_ in the mirror lately?" Nadia laughed hitting Jace on the back of the head. "Silly silly boy, when will you learn, no one can be a smart ass around me and get away with it."

"I have succeeded many a time woman," Jace said with his nose in the air making Nadia laugh even more.

"Ah," Isabelle sighed with a smile. "Just like the good old days." Clary felt like an outsider as the four reminisced and joked. Although Nadia looked over with a broad smile saying, "Enough about our good old days. Clary, I would like to know a little bit more about you."

"O-oh," Clary said slightly taken a back. "I'm really not that interesting actually."

"She _is_ a mundane," Isabelle pointed out pointblank.

"So? Mundanes are pretty goddamn interesting!" Nadia smiled. "Now go ahead-

"Nadia!" that familiar female voice rang out. "I thought we had a deal last night." The big husky fellow at the counter looked over and smiled. He got up and walked over.

"Oi," she muttered to herself. As he finally reached the table, the large werewolf smiled at the frowning blond girl.

"Nadia," he chuckled. "Long time, where have you been?"

"Heya Jasper," she nodded her head slowly, a fake smile plastered on her face. "Everywhere…nowhere… here."

Jace eyed him wearily, after his dreams, he trusted no boy around his sister. This boy was dressed up in a large trench coat with a band tee and blue jeans underneath; his muscles were practically bulging out of his band tee. His face haggard and beat up. Nadia tilted her head with a raised eyebrow, "What happened to you?"

"Night children," he spat out with a grimace but then he shrugged. "What about you? You never called back after _that _night a month ago."

"Well considering I broke up with you," she said slowly. "Is there any reason for me to call you?" Jasper looked at her confused; he was the brawns over brains type of person.

"Way to be," Jace whispered, Nadia smirked. Before Jasper could open his mouth Jace cut in, "You should leave now."

"Is that a threat shadow-" Jace cut him off once again from continuing.

"Yes it is," Jace got up swiftly blocking Jasper's view of Nadia. Luna growled at Jace but saw Nadia shake her head and mouthed 'Jasper needs to go now.' With a sigh, Luna looked at Jasper, "Leave before I tell our leader."

"Tell him what?" Jasper looked down at the dark skinned British girl.

"I saw you last night, I saw what you did," her eyes narrowed into slits as she threatened him. Finally, he left and Jace sat back down, Luna of course, pushed him off and sat down neatly next to me. Jace threw her a dirty look but she ignored it. Nadia sat there anxiously thinking about her vision and all that is to happen; only thing she did not know about was the dark prince that waited for the time of her arrival.

A few moments after some arguments between Luna and Jace, Jace was successful in pulling Nadia out of the glamour covered downworlder restaurant. That is when the real arguments began, the ones with yelling, screaming and even a few punches.

"Ileana, what the hell is wrong with you?" Jace began.

"Nothing is wrong with me, funny you mention hell though," she glared at him. "There are a few people down there who want to have a few words with you."

"Werewolves," he said not buying the distraction. "How can you do such things with downworlders?"

"Maybe you are forgetting Jonathan, I _am_ a downworlder," she refused from letting her tears spill, not wanting to show him her weakness now. "Plus it is not like I do not know who you have gone out with the past couple months."

"Well everyone expects that out of me, I have to keep up my rep," he said easily as if it is okay for him.

"Yea your rep of being an ass?" she forced out a laugh.

Jace ignored that comment and continued, "Nadia, you are the innocent of the two of us. I'm the bad boy brother and you the sweet, innocent sister."

Of course, Nadia should have seen that coming. When the two were young, they were inseparable. Everyone would talk to and about them as if they really were siblings, whether they are bickering or physically fighting, they were always together. Inseparable, is what some people used to think but they were wrong. Nadia knew they were independent, strong warriors; however, she was no longer sure if Jace knew.

"Jace, it's nice of you to be my protective older brother but you need to back off a little. I am a feared demonic warlock who is a girl nonetheless," Nadia tried to reason out. "I can protect myself."

"Oh really, you can protect yourself?" he said with that much hated silent fury. "Fine, let's see some of this protecting when I attack." He pulled out a seraph blade, saying its name he attacked swiftly and gracefully her without warning.

Muttering a few things under her breath a silver wall as tall a skyscraper appeared before them. Jace rammed with it head on was sent back across the street hitting the lamppost. As if nothing happened, Jace got up and walked over. Nadia waited for him behind her protective shield with a frown. "Jace, stop it."

"Why, it will be fun soon enough, I promise dear sister," Jace grinned but Nadia could clearly see the sadness in his eyes. Before he could do anything Alec came out and pulled Jace back as Isabelle snatched the seraph blade from his hand.

"What is going on?" Alec noticed the thin but powerful shield in between the two once inseparable childhood friends. The hurt on both of their faces was noticeable but no one commented on it. Putting her shield down, Nadia turned around and walked off. Jace said nothing as he watched her walk away. Isabelle threw a dirty look at Jace before running after Nadia, Luna growled and followed leaving Clary with the two quiet boys. Uncomfortable and worried about Nadia, Clary made up her mind to follow. Jace did not even try to stop her. Alec, after watching the four girls disappear from his vision, he turned to Jace but even Jace began walking away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope everyone still likes it, sorry for the late update


	6. Pushing an' Pulling

Pushing Farther Away

"You attacked her? What in Angels name did you do that for?" Alec yelled at Jace. He could not believe that Jace just tried to attack Nadia in an attempt for her to leave, which worked.

"She has to learn a lesson! She thinks just because she is a warlock, she is invincible!" Jace growled.

"Well she is stronger than you mainly because she can disguise herself when needed and she has a protective shield," Alec pointed out. "Jace, you cannot always be there for her. She can and will have to protect herself."

"Obviously not if she is going out with dogs," he muttered angrily.

"Jace, you yourself went out with a werewolf. Don't judge your," Alec stopped himself before he said sister. "Don't judge Nadia because you do the same things."

"She's not supposed to do the same things as me!" Jace growled. "She is supposed to be-

"Innocent? She is only a year younger than you but just as strong if not stronger and more capable than you," Alec tried to reason out but Jace would not hear it.

"She is not supposed to do any of that until I-

"She left us and none of us knew where she was and we don't know where she went off to Jace, you cannot control her life like some protective older brother."

Jace turned around and Alec could clearly see the hurt, which lay deep inside the young shadowhunter. "Alec, imagine if Isabelle suddenly disappeared on you. No one would tell you what happened; no one was there to help you find her. All trails you followed led to a dead end and everyone acted like it was no big deal. Then, just as you were about to give up, she comes back without any warning at all. So many years of her life you missed and she will not even tell you why she was gone in the first place. Then you find out she had been sleeping around low class mutts you knew you could have protected her from but could not because you were not able to find her. Now tell me, what would you do?"

----

Nadia had no clue where she was going she just had to get away from him. Muttering under her breath angrily she completely ignored Luna, Clary and Isabelle.

"Ileana," Isabelle grabbed the girls' arm to hold her back. Nadia growled at her to let go but the shadowhunter held on tighter. "Listen, we all know Jace is an ass but you have to understand where he is coming from. He loves you as if you are his very own sister. Seeing you disappear and reappear so suddenly like that and then seeing how you do not need him is hurting him-"

"Don't you think I know that?" Nadia yelled frustrated. The tears spilling over burned her cheeks in the process. "I have had to live with that thought the whole time I was gone!"

Before anyone could reply, something shot out from the ground making all the girls, excluding Clary, take on fighting stances. Nadia raised her shield and made sure it covered all four of them.

Isabelle knew it could not be a daemon because it was still sunny out but looking at it she was not so sure anymore. With her gold whip in her hand, she waited for it to attack. It…it looked to be human apart from the large red eyes and green long hair. 'What the hell' Isabelle thought staring at it confused.

"Isabelle, I am not familiar with this daemon," Nadia whispered. She eyed the thing suspiciously; it looked to be a normal human with extraordinary human strength. Her eyes wandered over to the new hole in the middle of the deserted alleyway. Suddenly, two hands clamped around her arm. Looking over, she could see fear mixed with confusion in those large green orbs. "Luna, take Clary back to the Institute. This place is not safe for her, and her safety is our first concern."

"Like hell it is," Luna growled.

"Luna! If we die only people within o ut community will care, if she dies in a freak accident the whole world will be more out of balance than it already is," Nadia whispered back fiercely. "Take her back to the Institute right now, please."

With a few more mumbling from the wolf girl, she took a hold of Clary and dragged her off in the other direction while Isabelle and Nadia stayed still waiting for the thing to make the first move. All it did was stand there and watch them, which is all it was supposed to do but the two fighters did not know that. Suddenly, just as it had appeared out of the hole it went back in having gathered all the data it was supposed to.

Nadia dropped her shield and without thinking jumped in the hole after it.

"Nadia," Isabelle yelled as she went after the girl.

----

Luna reached the Institute with the mundane at her side. Once coming in, she saw Jace, Alec and Hodgins. Seeing Jace's frown, she began explaining what happened in the alley. Once she was done, Jace grumbled, pushed past her and ran to the elevator with Alec and Luna at his heels.

----

"I hate you Nadia," Isabelle muttered, sending death glares at the girl leading the way. The two had landed in the sewer system and neither was too happy about it.

"I hate me too," the girl sighed back. Slowly, the two girls made their way down the maze of sewer lines. They had lost "its" trail a while ago and now only searched a way out.

"I cannot believe you went after that thing."

"Well I couldn't let it roam around, it could possibly harm someone."

"Because it caused so much damage to us," Isabelle's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Hey, I do not need your sarcasm!" Nadia growled, looking back at the now wide-eyed shadowhunter. Looking back she smiled innocently as she thought 'Crap'

"No, you need a very long lecture," Jace said with his arms crossed over his chest.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I swear I posted this days ago, I must be losing my mind. Well anyways please review~


	7. Lectures of Love

Lectures of Love

"Nadia," Jace groaned. "Why can you not understand?"

"Oh no, I understand!" she yelled back.

Alec, Isabelle and Clary could hear the two arguing from the kitchen table where they sat. Hodge told them it would be safer for them to stay in there, away from the fighting. Clary could hear the shattering of glass and more screaming. Looking at Alec and Isabelle, she asked quietly, "Do they do this often?"

"Seeing how she has only recently come back and that is the first time we have seen them like this…" Alec pondered mockingly. "We cannot be sure that they will do this constantly."

Isabelle rolled her eyes at her brother as he continued, "But, they are like siblings and Isabelle and I have out fights…but not as dramatic as theirs' so perhaps there will be more like this in the future." Clary looked back own at the table telling herself that she should just keep quiet.

In the other room, nothing was quiet.

"Jace I am not little girl anymore," Nadia sighed. She was sitting on the couch, her head down in her hands. Her hands over her mouth she looked up at him. Removing her hands she went on, "Jace, you are going to have to just trust me or else you may lose me yet again." She got up and left.

Jace yelled after her, "Do not walk away from me Nadia. Nadia," Hearing a door slam; he said once more but quietly. "Nadia…I'm sorry."

He lowered his eyes to the ground, realizing all she said was true. She was not a small child, she could protect herself but it hurt to admit it out-loud…it hurt even to think about it. Too deep in thought, he did not hear the door open once more and the girl came back. She slowly placed her hand on his back, "Jace…I…"

He stood up and hugged her whispering, "Don't leave me."

"I'm not going to leave you," she chuckled sadly rubbing his back in a soothing manner. His head rested on her shoulder, he let out a little sigh.

"You promise?" he pulled her in closer. Without even thinking, she felt his lips on her neck. Immediately she pulled away, shocked but he pulled her back in, looking her in the eyes, "Do you promise?"

"Yes, I promise but that gives you no-" she was cut off with his lips. She pulled away once more; she knew this was not how things were supposed to happen at all. "Jace, stop it."

"Why?" he asked, his hand reached up to her face.

"Because this is not how…" she stopped herself trying to think of what to say but all thoughts rushed out of her head when his lips reached hers again. Nadia wanted to pull away but the temptation was too great. She felt his hand on her waist slide up pulling her even closer, whatever space was in between them was now closed. Her hands ran through his hair as she tried to push him back into the couch. Jace growled as he turned her around and then pushed her onto the couch without even breaking lip contact. Nadia moaned as he broke away and began kissing down her jaw line and down her neck. He retraced the trail back up to her mouth. She felt his tongue slide against her lip, which shocked her since he was asking for entrance. It seemed like nothing could break them apart except for those little…huge gasps. Jace and Nadia sat up quickly with 'not-so-innocent' looks on their faces. Hodge shook his head. Nadia bit her lip muttering, "Uh oh."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh hope that was good, no one has reviewed so I have no clue ^^" Hope you liked it, please don't kill me


	8. More Lies?

More Lies?

"We were not doing anything," Nadia explained slowly as she got up from the couch. "It was…a mistake."

"How can it be a mistake if you weren't doing anything," Clary asked with a frown, hurt clearly shown in her eyes.

"It wasn't a mistake and we were doing something until you guys interrupted," Jace grumbled. He looked at Nadia, "What do you mean it was a mistake?"

"Jace, this isn't supposed to happen," Nadia backed away from him. "I cannot screw this up or else…"

"What is not supposed to happen? Screw up what exactly, the kissing? You are a terrific kisser," Jace took a step to her but stopped when he saw her take another step back.

"This," she pointed at him and then herself. "Us, we cannot…this is not supposed to happen. You are destined to be with someone else and I am not going to screw up that destiny because it is a beautiful destiny and you will realize it someday soon just how beautiful it is."

"Nadia what are you talking about?" Alec cut in. She looked over and saw confusion written all over everyone's face.

"I am not supposed to tell," she looked away in shame.

"You are never supposed to tell anything!" Jace suddenly yelled once more. Nadia could not blame him for being so angry. Heck, she would not blame Alec and Isabelle is they started yelling at her as well.

"I cannot tell you, please try to understand," her words came out softly she doubted anyone heard. Tears dripped over and down her cheeks.

"How about you try to understand how we all felt when you left!" he roared at her clearly angry once more.

"Jace," Isabelle cut in sharply. "Stop it!"

"Stop what?" he turned to her. "I am not doing anything, just asking for the truth. Is it so hard to tell the truth?" He looked back to Nadia. "We kissed and it meant something, see there is the truth. That was not so hard."

"We kissed and it might have meant something but it was an accident," Nadia tried to make her voice stronger but she was already worn out and it was hurting even more to keep her secret hidden from them. "Please Jace."

Without saying anything, Jace pulled her to him and crashed his lips on hers once more. His hand grabbed onto her head to keep it in place, the other on her hip but soon he found himself buried in a huge pile of books and broken wood. Standing up he saw Nadia with her arms limp at her side, her head hung low as if in shame. Alec, Isabelle, Clary and Hodge stood on the side in shock at what they had seen. Not looking up, Nadia ran out of the room. The sound of a door being slammed shut soon followed.

Jace got up but his hand went immediately to his stomach where he noticed there was a huge wound bleeding profusely. Seeing Jace struggle to stand up, Alec rushed over and helped him to the nearest sofa so he could heal him properly.

"Leave her alone," Alec seemed to growl to Jace after using the healing rune. "Stop being such a bastard and let her be or else you will lose her."

Jace grumbled at Alec as he left the room. He laid back, his jaw clenched as he thought of her.

Isabelle and Clary followed Alec as he walked down the hall to Nadia's room. After knocking on her door and trying to open it, they all exchanged looks of frustration.

"Nadia let us in!" Isabelle pounded on the door but nothing happened. There was no response from the other side which made them worry greatly now. "Come on Nadia! That asshole Jace is not with us, he is back in the other place! Let us in please!"

"Maybe we should leave her alone," Clary shrugged slightly. "You know, give her some air."

"Then you can go off to your room but we're staying here until she opens this damn door or else we are going to break it down." The door however still did not open, even when hearing the threat.

Nadia could not go back out there no matter what. What she had done to Jace was terrible and it was not even her doing, it was all because of the marks. The damn marks that were bestowed upon her by her horrid quarrelling parents. They sensed that she was willing to change the future and could sense that the threat was Jace so they forced her to do what was necessary to get him far away from her. It was a horrid curse to be stuck with such a life as that. However, she closed her eyes and remembered why she was not to change what was to come; it was the only way things would work out for both sides.

Sadly, she curled up on her bed and just lay there unsure of what to do now. Everything seemed to fall apart the second she returned but even at that point, she had no choice. She had to return. Even Magnus told her it was essential for her to return. With a sad sigh, she buried her face into her pillow and let it soak up her tears.

Outside, Isabelle was still standing out there waiting for Nadia to open up. Alec came by and told her to leave Nadia alone because it was apparent that she was not going to come out anytime soon.

"But she is alone in there," Isabelle frowned. "She cannot be alone, especially after what Jace did to her."

"She did throw him all across the room and he has a huge injury…" Alec pointed out to her.

"He deserved it," she replied stiffly. Alec shook his head and forced his sister away from the door that probably won't be opening for a long while.

----

The morning harsh rays poked and prodded Nadia until she woke up grumbling. Her pillow was damp, her body tangled in her sheets and her hair full of knots. What a horrible way to wake up in the morning, then again she had a horrible night, it only seemed proper.

Slowly, she got up and with a snap of her fingers; she made herself look clean and perfectly…perfect. Her hair knot free, shiny and silvery white, her eyes a deep red and her skin full of marks. However, she would not venture out of her room, she only sat on her chair and looked into a full-length mirror. The marks were that of shadow hunters and they wore each mark proudly. Nadia could only create illusions of the marks but she could never wear them such as the others. Her dark eyes watched as the marks faded one by one until there was nothing there but her false dead white skin.

There was knocking on the door snapping her out of her thoughts. Unwillingly, she stood up and walked on over to her door. The knocking was short and 'proper.' Then she heard a muffled 'Nadia, it's Alec. Please open up.'

Quickly, she opened, pulled him in and closed the door right away. Her back up against the door, she looked at him tiredly.

"I brought food," he brought up a bag that was in his hands.

"Thanks," she smiled weakly. Taking the bag in her hands, she walked over to her bed and took out the food. Alec followed her and sat on the edge not saying anything. "Say something Alec, it is unnerving for you to just sit there."

"I have nothing to say," he lied smoothly.

"You always have something to say…"

"Jace went outside for a little while and Isabelle is moping in her room." Nadia took a bite of her breakfast and kept her eyes on it as if focusing on just eating it. Without much thought she asked, "What about Clary?"

"She is in her room worried about her friend and mother," he shrugged. Nadia could see that he did not really like talking about her. It seemed he did not like all too much. She figured that out in the beginning but decided not to say anything.

She simply nodded her head. There was a moment of silence but it was not awkward. With Alec she never felt awkward whenever they fell into some silence, they were rather good friends that way. However, it had to be broken by her idiot mouth. "Alec, last night…is he too mad?"

"Does it really matter?" This question surprised her but she answered weakly, "Yes."

"He is shocked and mad," he replied as if it was not a big deal but that crushed even more inside.

"I see," she put her half-finished food to the side.

"Nadia, I know I won't get an answer but…why are you back?" he asked. Nadia looked over at him with her dark eyes and saw him looking up at her ceiling avoiding eye contact with her. She lowered hers to the floor.

"I am not allowed to tell…"

"Not even me?" there was a hint of sadness in Alec's voice.

"I'm sorry." That is all she could say. There was a creaking of her bed and he was off.

"Me too," he walked on out of her bedroom leaving her all alone with her great and terrible secret.

* * *

So Sorry for the extremely late chapter update but school, internet problems and life kept me from doing many things...so sorry but here it is and I have the next 5 chapters already typed up so yeah ^^"


	9. Sweet Thoughts

Sweet Thoughts

Jace could not stay at the institute, he had to go out and get some fresh air. Everything seemed to be suffocating him inside that damn old building filled with secrets and lies. He let out a groan and punched his hand into a nearby tree, leaving a huge crack in the trunk and a bloody knuckle. 'Stupid Nadia' he thought harshly. How dare she come back now? How dare she hide something from him? How dare she leave him in the first place? All these questions and more swarmed around in his head. It was becoming a bother but no matter what they would not leave him.

"Damn it Nadia, why?" he groaned once more as he looked up at the building that was all glamour for the mundanes. With the swiftness of an angel itself, he ran towards the building at full speed and jumped. From whatever perch he reached, he started climbing to the window he knew that belonged to Nadia's room.

----

There was a few faint taps on her window but Nadia ignored them and delved deeper into the covers on her bed. However, she bolted upright when there was a huge sound of glass shattering. Her eyes immediately turned to her now broken window and that stupid boy who was standing on the broken glass. Unfortunately, he was wearing shoes. Nadia got off her bed and started heading towards the door.

"Nadia, do not move another muscle," Jace called after her, the glass crunched under his boots as he walked towards her. She did not listen to him and kept on walking as if she heard nothing. "Nadia, please listen to me."

"No, go away Jace," she is holding back the tears. If she stayed in this room with him any longer, she will surely break and tell him everything. Magnus would never forgive her is she did that.

"I will not," she suddenly felt his hand on her wrist causing her pulse to quicken. The marks were beginning to grow hot but Jace would not let go. No, instead he pulled her close to him and embraced her, nuzzling his face into her neck. Without warning, she let out a pitiful scream and pushed him away. However, he only held on tighter; not letting her push him away but the marks on her wrist helped her. He was soon on the opposite side of the room, a safe distance from her.

Tears were streaming down her face, "Please Jace, just stop it. Can't we just go back to the way things were before? Such great friends that we are almost as if we are siblings, I want things back to the way they were."

"How can you say that after the way we kissed?"

"Lust," she shook her head. "That is all that was Jace. Please do not confuse it with love."

Jace was silent and Nadia knew the truth was sinking in or so she thought. However, Jace opened his large mouth and made her want to bang her head against a wall. Once he stopped his long rant, Nadia simply stated, "You are killing me Jace, seriously."

"You are being unfair," he stated almost childlike.

"Life is not fair, get used to it…"

"Listen to your own words."

Narrowing her eyes on she growled, "Take heed of them you idiot."

"Witch."

"Asshole."

"Wench."

Nadia tilted her head and Jace mimicked her playfully. She could see the sadness and hurt in his eyes but decided to ignore it even though she hated herself for it. Jace looked away suddenly from Nadia, the pain of it all was still too fresh, so with a sigh, he said, "I'm going to go check on Clary…I'll see you later Ileana."

That name. She hated that name. Without thinking, she picked up the nearest object and threw it at him; it ended up being a small stool.

"What was that for?" he yelled at her, a huge bump now forming on the back of his head. The idiot did not even dodge the small piece of furniture.

"You know I hate that name!" she yelled back.

"It is just a name, I don't see why," he grumbled. With another growl, she turned her back on him and just walked away. "Ileana, come on, it's a pretty name."

"Shut up you jerk, that is not my name!"

"Your parents gave you that name."

She grew silent and looked away from him. Her parents…they were battling inside her and left permanent marks on her body to control her, giving her visions and powers she did not want because they only hurt the people she loved. What great parents. Nadia shook her head, "Never talk about them ever."

"Why?" Jace asked thinking he could trick her into telling him the terrible secret of hers.

"I am not an idiot Jace! Can't we please just stop going in these circles, I am really tired of them," Nadia growled.

"Siblings are not supposed to have secrets from each other," he tried again.

Nadia let out a laugh, "Should we ask Isabelle and Alec to prove this theory of yours?"

Jace looked away and the positions of his downward shrug made Nadia realize that he had finally given up…for now. She sighed, "It is not as if I will never tell you but I need time before I say it. I mean, I did only just get back less than a week ago. I need some time to settle in, get used to everything. Please Jace, give me some time."

Thinking of his horrid dream, he wondered if they did have time. However, he nodded his head and just smiled lightly at her despite the varying emotions in his eyes.

* * *

Right so the next chapter will have more of Clary in it, and it will be longer~ By the way, thank you to my only reviewer since I have come back and thanks to them my next chapter will be way better therefore it will be dedicated to her~ Review people and perhaps there will be a nice chappie dedicated to you =P


	10. Gone

Rejections, awkward silences and shopping trips

"Oh look who has decided to venture out of her room," Isabelle's voice dripped with venom as she continued. "Please do tell, how is it that the man who drove you into hiding got you to come out while the rest of us could not?"

"I have something you don't Izzy," Jace smirked.

"Oh?" she glared at him. "What is that?"

"A penis," he winked over at Nadia. However, the latter did not find it amusing so she picked up a pan and hit him over the head.

"Oh so that is what that _small_ stub is called," Nadia put the pan back down and walked past him towards Isabelle, who was making some horrid smelling concoction.

Isabelle shed her anger and laughed wickedly at Nadia's comment. Jace on the other hand gained Isabelle's anger but it was more in that rash, playful way. There was a game of comebacks and insults between the three, as if everything was back to normal but it was just an illusion.

----

Clary could hear the laughter from the kitchen and she was now thoroughly confused. Just last night there was an argument between the two but now there they were laughing in the kitchen, bantering away as if they were children. Perhaps they were, they preferred to forget things and just act as if nothing went wrong but little did she know about the conversation that took place that morning between the two.

"Good afternoon Clary," a sweet voice filled up the redhead. She blinked her eyes a few times before realizing that it was Nadia.

"Hello Nadia," she replies as she sat down at the kitchen table. Nadia pierced her through with her deep brown eyes, sensing the doubt and confusion in the green orbs but the girl did not say anything.

"How are you?" the girl asked instead.

"Fine, and you?" things seemed tense all of a sudden and Clary thought it was her but it was only because the illusion was fading.

Nadia nodded her head, "Okay." There was a moment of silence apart from Isabelle noisily banging around the spoons and pans. Something Nadia, Jace and Clary was thankful for, but either way Nadia had to leave. Barely any time passed between all that had happened and so wherever she would go things would be tense and silent. Without a single word, she left. Jace did not follow or even watch her leave. Clary on the other hand watched while Isabelle followed.

After a few minutes, Nadia spoke up," Izzy, why are you following?"

"We should go shopping, it has been a while since we have gone out shopping," Isabelle said instead. "It would be fun."

"Izzy-

"Please Nadia, I mean considering all the drama that has passed I do not see why you wouldn't want to go out and relax a bit," Isabelle sighed. "We don't even have to hang around with the mundanes you know."

Nadia looked at Izzy confused but she shook her head, "Don't look at me surprised. You know you don't like Clary as much as you think…mundanes is mere playthings to you because they are weaker than you."

Nadia did not know what to say mainly because Isabelle was right. Mundanes were just little dolls for her to play with but when she thought of her vision, she knew otherwise. Especially Clary, she was no ordinary mundane. She knew the whole story behind the redhead and how everything was to end making Nadia, possibly, hate her a little bit. However, she quickly shook that idea out of her head and looked at Isabelle, "Let's go, shall we?"

----

Clary disappeared to her little guestroom since things were tense in the kitchen when she entered and Nadia left, along with Isabelle. She had no place there. Why was she still there than? This was not home and she wanted to be somewhere that was home. The only place that was home to her is in ruins at the moment…well not completely but still.

From her room she could hear the clanging of the elevator as someone went down, or perhaps more than one person. Well the institute was rather deathly silent, more than usual, meaning…just maybe that she could also leave without anyone noticing.

With some quick thinking, Clary peaked outside her door and making sure there was no one, she bolted down the hall right to the elevator. With some difficulty and great clamor, she finally got in it. Her heart was pounding loudly as the metal thing groaned downwards. It was a miracle no one else heard it and came to investigate. It was odd she escaped so easily but then again hearing this thing go up and down a bazillion times a day no one seemed to care and Nadia was not there to remind people to watch over Clary, something she was grateful for oddly.

Nadia, that demon warlock girl who Jace, the golden shadowhunter, cared for deeply. For some reason this hurt Clary every time she thought about and what hurt even more was the image of them kissing the night before. Even though she hardly knew Jace for that long, it still hurt.

'What are you thinking Clary?' she asked herself as she made it out of the building and into the streets. With a shake of her head, as if to rid of all thoughts of them, she set out with new determination to go home and find her best friend.

* * *

**Dedicated to: Feather696** - This chapter would not have been as good if it were not with your helpful review~

Right, I've been forgetting to say I own nothing...apart from Luna and Nadia but it sounds wrong saying I own two people even if they are just characters....^^" anyways review~!

OH! And before I forget, this is **_NOT_** a Jace x OC story _ I am strictly keeping it normal pairings, I love, LOVE Jace/Clary! Never would imagine to change that!! Ever! Okay so now you know that I can be more at ease as I type my next few chapters~


	11. Hunting Red

Hunting Time

"She is…gone?" Jace raised an eyebrow at Alec a bit confused. "Wait, who?"

"Clary, Jace! That redhead mundane that we were keeping in the institute, I checked her room and she was not there," Alec repeated for the hundredth time. The other shadowhunter shrugged his shoulders, "She could simply be in the bathroom."

"Jace," the other boy said clearly frustrated. "She. Is. Gone. Nowhere in the institute and _you_ have to go get her back."

With a wrinkled up nose, Jace asked, "Me? Why me?"

"She left on your watch that is why."

"I don't think that is a good reason as to why I have to go look for her. Plus, I have more important things on my agenda than go babysitting a mundane-

"Like what? Bothering Nadia to no end," Alec growled. "She will not tell you anytime soon Jace, just give it up. Or are you just going to mope around because she won't tell you anything?"

Jace didn't say anything but instead just got up and walked right on past Alec thinking it would be just easier to find the damn redhead than be yelled at by his friend. As he walked on down the hallway, he wondered how she escaped in the first place. Perhaps, she was smarter than he had first given her credit for; after all, he thought mundanes weren't all that intelligent because well they were mundane. Moreover, they hardly knew about the darker side of the world and without education on that, they were not considered very smart.

With a sigh, Jace got in the elevator, went down and out of the building thinking about the first place that girl would run off to; of course, where else other than her home? It was the first place most mundanes would run off to when they had any great bad emotion in them.

"Stupid mundanes," he growled to himself as he headed on down to the subway thinking it would faster and easier that way.

----

Jace kicked the wall once he found out that mundie was nowhere to be found in the house. He went to her home but realized that only an idiot would come here without any protection, she probably went to that friends house but he had no way of finding out where that was without help. Nadia probably could figure it out with her wizard powers but at the time being she was not exactly talking to him. She hardly even said bye to him or told him where she was off to, he had to find that out by Alec who was told by Izzy, _his sister_.

However, he could not dwell on that right now. He had to find Clary and to do that he had to find out where her lover boy lives. To do that he would need some help. Unfortunately, that help is probably not going to help him in the first place. Without much thought, he kicked the wall once again.

----

Clary was now sitting on her best friend and only friend's bed wondering how she was to explain where she has been the past couple days without sounding completely insane. It was a lot to think about as her friend went to get her some water. Her stomach felt empty suddenly when she thought about the people back at the institute. Most of them were nice to her while she was there, Nadia and Hodge but she was sure that even Nadia was feeling some hostility towards her near the end for reasons that were unsure to the mundane.

"Here is some water," that very recognizable voice snapped her out of her reverie. She looked up and took the glass of water.

"So…"he sat down next to her. "Mind explaining…"

"Right," she took a gulp of water. "Well…" And off she was explaining everything hoping that her story did not sound completely insane.

----

Nadia let out a sigh as she went into yet another store with Isabelle. She loved the girl to death but her fashion sense was a bit frightening, how does Alec even keep such a calm head with her running around in those clothes. Then again, she had not been there to watch him have a small heart attack every time she went out.

"Nadia!" that now daemonic voice called out to her. "Come on, you have to try on this dress!"

"Izzy," Nadia groaned. "This is supposed to be relaxing…I don't enjoy being a Barbie doll. You know I used to chop off their heads and flush them down the toilet."

"Yes and I would cry and throw something at you before we came to a mutual agreement of you just giving all the dolls to me that Hodge gave to you for whatever reason we still don't know…"

Nadia smiled for a second knowing who had sent the dolls. It had been her uncle Magnus, of course, back then she did not know, but later on he told her saying that he was trying to make her as girly as possible. He succeeded a little bit but not completely; not enough for her actually to enjoy shopping, make-up or play with dolls but enough not to be a tomboy.

Izzy ran up to her friend and pouted, "Awe come on, pretty please? It'll be fun!"

"For who?" she scoffed.

"Me," Izzy smiled, "And the guy who will get to see you in this sexy outfit."

The Romanian gypsy descendent rolled her eyes at her friend before letting her friend drag her off to the dressing rooms. As she went off, she began to wonder how Jace was doing back in the institute.

* * *

Sorry for the late update T-T Internet died on me for a little while...


	12. Meeting the One?

Meeting the One

Nadia let out a sigh, as she looked through yet another rack of clothes but with less enthusiasm. Her date had cancelled with her through Luna. The werewolf girl was apologetic when reporting that the guy had found another girl with certain bigger body parts. Isabelle and Luna both tried to cheer up the now dateless girl.

"Oh cheer up Nadia, the man was only into the body not the mind," Luna nudged her friend.

"I know that," Nadia sighed. "That is precisely why I wanted to go out with him; I need a night of fun, get my mind off of Jace."

"Oh," Izzy wrapped her arms around her friend in a warm embrace. "I knew it but why won't you let him…what is going on?"

"Nothing," she shook her friends off, or tried to. "Look, nothing is wrong; just it would never work out."

"Yeah right, something is wrong," Luna crossed her arms and looked at her friend. "Now spill."

"Nothing to spill," the girl tried to hurry away from her friends but they caught her. She replied bitterly, "Come on you guys, stop it. Jace and Clary are meant to be together, not Jace and me but Clary and Jace."

"…How do you know that?"

"Because, I've seen the way he looks at her. He doesn't look at me that way, he only thinks he does," Nadia could feel her heart crushing as she said those words. It was unfair that she could she could see everyone else's future and their love but not her own, only blurs of her own future.

"You love that shadowhunter?" Luna wrinkled up her nose, causing Isabelle to shoot her a dirty look, "What is wrong with shadowhunters mutt?"

"Nothing is wrong with them nor anything wrong with downworlders," Nadia cut in, "Don't you guys dare make a line between shadowhunters and downworlders, you are both my friends. No fights, please, for me."

Her voice became shaky, "No more fights, please."

Both stood there and looked at the now sad Nadia, neither made a single movement but they knew they should. Yet, the way she moved told them that she wanted no physical contact anytime soon. With some quick thinking, Nadia pulled out a flimsy green, off shoulder shirt, "I think I'm going to try this on."

She walked off to the dressing room to try it on but came out to see that at least a dozen or so clothes racks separated Luna and Isabelle. Nadia let out a sigh before turning to look at herself in the three-way mirror in the dressing area. Suddenly, she heard a low male voice from behind, "If you don't mind me saying this, but that shirt looks very nice on you."

"What?" she turned around and saw a dark haired boy sitting on one of the chairs. His handsome deep, dark eyes looked at her in such a way that made her blush deeply. "Oh, um thanks."

"Yeah," the boy flashed a smile as she turned back around to look in the mirror one last time.

"So what is a boy doing in a girl's changing room? Here for a girlfriend? Mother? Sister?" she tried to ask casually as she tugged lightly on the shirt.

"No clue honestly, my friend's sister told me to come in here and wait for her to come in with piles of clothes," the boy shrugged as he leaned back into the chair. "What about you?"

"Trying on clothes for a date I'm no longer going on," she leaned against the side of the sturdy mirror.

The boy frowned, "Why not?"

"He cancelled on me, met someone else," Nadia shrugged as if it were nothing, when it actually hurt like hell. She was already hurting to begin with and now, it was just worse. A mutt cancelled on her, a powerful warlock, just depressing.

"What an idiot to give up someone like you," the boy shook his head. He smiled meekly, "Well, obviously you deserve better."

Nadia only shrugged, "I guess, it would just be nice to meet a guy who is doesn't just like me for my looks."

"Perhaps you are looking in the wrong places."

"Perhaps."

"You know what I find amusing? Girls always say what kind of guys they want but then realize that the guys they want are jerks, yet they always go back to them. Also, just because a few guys turn out to be jerks, the rest of us are as well, right?"

"How amusing indeed...well we aren't perfect."

"You look perfect."

"You're too nice, what is your ulterior motive?"

"I have to have one to be nice?"

"Yes."

"Okay," he raised one hand to his chin and struck a thinking pose, causing Nadia to laugh. "How about this, tonight you and I go out?"

"Like a date?" she blushed.

"If you don't me being so forward," he leaned forward in his seat as if to emphasize the last part.

"Well, I don't know. I don't even know your name," she took a piece of her hair in her fingers and twirled it around her index and for finger.

"Sebastian Verlac," his dark eyes looked deep within hers. "And you are?"

"Nadia Bane," she was enchanted by his eyes, they looked to be almost black. However, they looked to be surprised there for a moment.

"Bane? As in the high warlock Bane?" he asked in surprise.

"I am relation yes…what are you if you know that name? Are you a night creature, wolf cub or faerie?" Nadia narrowed her eyes on Sebastian in suspicion.

"None of those filthy things, I am a shadowhunter," he stated proudly.

"Those filthy things are my comrades," Nadia growled.

Sebastian raised his hands in defense, "Look no offence, I don't mind them, just was taught to hunt them down. I'm sorry, didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Nadia did not respond so he continued, "I heard he is having a party tonight, would you mind going with me?"

"I don't go to uncle's parties with assholes," she glared at him, heading back to her changing room.

"Hey," he stood up and grabbed her hand instinctively, "I'm sorry, you have to understand that I don't normally hang around…"

"Downworlders?" she spat trying to wriggle out of his grasp; somehow, this reminded her painfully of someone else but with a few differences.

"Well, yes, please," he said hastily, "I'm sorry, just give me a chance to make it up to you."

"Why should I?"

"Because I like you."

Nadia looked away, she was still angry but that was quickly fading after that last comment. However, she responded, "You hardly know me."

"Then let me get to know you," his hand would not let her go yet. Nadia bit her lip thinking about it, but eventually gave in, "Okay. I'm staying at the only institute in this place. You can pick me up at 8."

"I know the place," Sebastian still hasn't let go her hand causing her heart to start beating rapidly. She didn't understand why, her hand has been held by many guys before but this one seemed different. He stopped her from walking away from him; he wanted to stay with her, to get to know her.

"You can let go of my hand now," the blood crept up her neck and he did but slowly. Keeping her face away from him, she went on, "Well, I will see you later tonight hopefully."

"Yes," he said before walking away. Sebastian walked out of the store with a huge smile on his face, it was all going according to plan.

Yes, sorry, late update. Just school got in the way. T-T Sorry


	13. Hunting Red Part 2

Hunting Red

Part 2

"How the hell can you lose a mundane?" Nadia pinched the bridge of her nose, hoping that it would help her headache. "Jace, are you just trying to ruin my day away from you for the heck of it?"

"No," Jace growled clearly annoyed now. "Why on hell would I do that? Even _that_ is cruel for me."

"Eh, well you can get desperate-

"Just tell me where she is Nadia or else Alec will bite my head off," he interrupted with another growl. Nadia shot him a look that he ignored but she turned her back to him and walked on back into the store, "Do it yourself idiot."

"How?" he yelled after her. She did not respond which caused him to run in after her. "Nadia, how the hell am I supposed to do something like that?"

"Yellow pages?" she sighed as she shifted through a rack of clothes on sale. "I don't know, you're a big boy, figure it out yourself."

Jace grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the rack, "Look, I need to find her, tell me where she is." However, before she could reply another voice interrupted them, it was an older man who was nearby. Despite the fact he was a bit older he looked very strong with those huge bulging muscles.

"Excuse me miss," he walked over looking worriedly over at Nadia. "Is this punk bothering you?"

"Well," Nadia now had a glint in her eyes, one that normally would get a regular boy his age killed by a man like that; sadly, Jace was not some regular boy. She let out a small sigh but smiled softly at the man, "No, just my brother being over protective of his girlfriend, my best friend." That is when Isabelle walked over with a raised eyebrow but she didn't say anything.

The man looked Nadia at then at Jace. She smiled, "Adopted siblings, foster care, all that great stuff." The man nodded his head and walked away but seemed to look over every now and then unsure if that was really the truth or not. Isabelle shook her head and shot a glare at Jace, "Go away, you are ruining our free time."

"Because you never have time to go shopping anymore right?"

"No we don't," Nadia snapped in defense. "Now shut it and leave, find that damn mundie on your own!"

Jace took a step back shocked at how much anger Nadia put into that word; and he thought this whole time she liked that "mundie." He just stood there trying to think it through when it hit him, literally; a huge purse hit him on the head, he looked down to see Isabelle smile innocently at him. "Opps, it slipped."

"From what?" he yelled.

"My hand, what else?" she shrugged.

"Just leave Jace, no one wants you here," Nadia sighed as she examined a rather revealing type shirt. "Isabelle, what do you think about this for my date tonight?"

"You have a date?" Jace forgot about everything else, including Clary.

"Yes, I do," she smirked. "With a sexy beast, literally."

Isabelle laughed but said nothing else other than, "This skirt will make him drool even more that he probably does on a daily basis."

"Hello, doesn't the older brother get a say in this?" Jace said with pained expression.

"Nope, older brother should be out looking for Clary or else Alec will bite his head off," Nadia looked him in the eye. However, she sighed a defeated sigh, pulled him down to her level by the collar of his shirt, and whispered something in his ear. Pulling back she went back to looking at the shirts, "Now go before I kill you with a hanger."

"Thanks Nadia," he was about to walk off but stopped and pulled her into a hug before finally disappearing. Nadia smiled happy that all that was supposed to happen was going to happen. Her tall brunette best friend, Isabelle, reached her side, "You have such a soft heart."

"Eh, well this soft heart got me a date with some very sexy piece of meat tonight," the other giggled. "Plus, even though he does not fully know it yet, he does like her more so than me. Trust me, this is how it is supposed to be."

"Whatever you say my little seer," Isabelle giggled lightly.

"Shh," Nadia shot her a look, "Not so loud, no one is supposed to know. God, can't believe you pried it out of me when even Jace couldn't do that."

"I have my own powers, an ear to listen," she smiled down at the girl. "Plus, I had ice cream."

"Best comfort food in the world."

"Totally," Both girls giggled before heading towards the changing rooms.

"I got you!" Jace jumped in through the open window into a rather small messy room. A nerdy, skinny looking boy jumped up from the bed but stood there surprised while the red head on his bed just sat there with her jaw open. The golden boy, just smiled triumphantly, "Thought you could escape, well guess what, you can't."

"You have got to be kidding me," Clary groaned while Simon just kept looking surprised.

Jace ignored that comment and walked over to her, grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her up, "Come on mundie, time to go back."

"What? No," she grunted trying to get out of his grasp. "Let go, I'm not going with you."

"Oh yes you are, and stop struggling, it's pointless," Jace grinned cockily. "Trust me."

"Nadia can get away from you."

"Yes well you aren't Nadia. She's a powerful warlock and you are a mundane."

"Dude, let go of her!" The other boy finally got over his shock and was about to run towards Jace, who just moved out of his way with Clary in tow.

"Dude, I don't think so lover boy," Jace sighed as he reached the open window. He turned around and grinned at the still struggling red head, without a single warning, he lifted her up and over his shoulder earning a scream. Then, not waiting for the 'lover boy' to say something else 'heroic', he jumped out the window and was on his way back to the institution.

Nadia and Isabelle returned to the institute in giggles and arms full of bags and boxes of clothes. However, they were stopped once they were halfway down the hall by screaming from the other room. Isabelle looked at Nadia confused, "That is Jace's voice but you are right here next to me."

Nadia rolled her eyes, "That and it's not even my voice. It must be Clary; Jace must have gotten her back."

"Now they're arguing, remind you of-

"Yeah yeah, come on. Let's go to my room so you can help me to get ready for my date with that hunk," Nadia nudged her friend in the ribs not wanting to interrupt the argument going on. She did not want Jace to see her and run to her at once. That would end up causing everything to go even slower and Nadia had a date with a prince of darkness that she could not wait for.

On their way to the little downworlders' room, they ran into Alec, who without much persuasion, followed them and decided to help. Yet, he disapproved just about every outfit she tried on, after awhile, she hardly listened to him and stayed with the red strapless tube top and black pleated skirt. Her hair stayed in the natural curly brown and she kept her natural dark brown eyes but she made her marks disappear, no guy on the first date ever saw them.

"Sexy beast," Izzy wolf whistled as her friend sauntered slowly out of the bathroom. "That outfit will eat that boy alive before you get a chance."

"Does it have to be so revealing? Your breasts are practically hanging out of that shirt," he frowned, "If you can call it that."

"It is a tube top and good, the more revealing, the better the date will go," Nadia winked with a small smirk. Izzy let out a screeching laugh leaning back on Nadia's bed, "Our dear Nadia is all grown up!"

"Does our grown up Nadia use condoms?" Alec asked wearily. That is when Nadia snapped out of her joking state and snapped her fingers, setting her from her tube top and short skirt to a cream-colored knee-length dress with flowers stitched in a slanting design across the dress.

"Alec," she sat down next to him, "I was just joking around. You know me-

"Do I Nadia?" Alec moved away from her with a small shake of his head. "I haven't heard from you in such a long time and then you pop out of practically nowhere and expect all of us to be fine?"

Nadia leaned towards him, "Alec-

He moved away once more and shook his head. "Look Nadia, I loved you but-

"Loved?"

"Yes, as my childhood friend but you disappeared," he started but he saw her get up and move away shaking her own head. Izzy had her eyes closed and she bowed her head down. "Look, I'm not trying to sound like Jace but I can't help but agree with him on some points Nadia." Her back to him now but not a single word came from her mouth, other than, "Alec, get out."

Next one is pretty intense near the end, well sort of and I'm changing the rating of this story incase I end up typing a small lemon. Plus, the language content and all that great stuff ^^" Oh and the enxt update is really long, well it's six pages when I typed it up and almost 3,000 words, so it's longer than what I normally type up.

By the way, remember to review or no new chapter at all.


	14. Green Eyed Monster

Jealousy bring out the worst in people

Nadia flung clothes all over her room trying to look for something appealing to wear. After all those long hours of shopping, she could not find a single thing to wear for her date to her own uncle's party that night. Isabelle, Alec, Jace and Clary invited themselves along, well Clary had to be dragged along but with a push from her mundane friend Simon, she went along. That was another thing, Simon had been told everything and now wanted to be a part of everything just because Clary and now his newest infatuation, Isabelle were a part of everything.

Someone knocked on her door, Nadia recognized the voice as Isabelle's, "Hey, your date is here. You might wanna hurry before Jace starts interrogating him."

Nadia detected the seriousness of that comment and quickly found a silver knee-length dress that had a slit up one thigh. She put a white flower clip in her hair and looked herself over in the mirror. She didn't look all that bad, now hopefully, Sebastian would think the same. Sebastian! She quickly ran out of her room into the large library where everyone else was waiting by the fireplace. Jace and Alec were on either side of Sebastian throwing him looks and questions that made Nadia feel uneasy.

"Sebastian," she rushed to his side. "Glad you found the place and got in."

With a relieved look, he got up and walked to her, "Yeah, Jace let me in…um you look beautiful."

"Thank you," she blushed. "You don't look too bad yourself."

He was wearing a long sleeved black oxford with dark jeans. The first couple of buttons were open, revealing just a little bit of his chiseled body. Nadia bit her lip when she noticed that he was smiling at her. Just then, Jace had to open his mouth and ruin the small moment.

"So we going or not?" he asked with a rather grumpy attitude. "Or are you two just going to stand there and stare at each other."

Nadia shot him a dirty look, "Shut it Jace. If you are so impatient why don't you go by yourself?"

"As if I am going to leave you alone with him," Jace looked at Sebastian suspiciously, not trusting this guy for one bit. However, he was confused; he could have sworn he had seen this guy before.

"Oh get off it," Isabelle sighed, "He's Aline's cousin and we all know her, so stop harassing the guy."

"Yeah, let's go," Alec got up and started heading towards the elevator but then stopped and waited for everyone else to catch up. Nadia followed with Sebastian at her side, not trusting Jace or Alec to be alone with him.

Once they got out of the glamour stricken church, they stood at the sidewalk wondering if they should call a cab or walk. Nadia rejected the idea of walking immediately and everyone else soon followed her lead when she told them that Magnus Bane lived on the other side of the city.

"Okay, so we get a cab," Sebastian shrugged as he stepped off the sidewalk a bit and flagged one down. Jace walked up and scoffed, "We need more than one. Wow Nadia, you really know how to pick the smart ones."

Jace flagged another one, but when he looked back at the sidewalk, Isabelle, Clary and Nadia went into the one Sebastian had called down. Alec walked up and shook his head, "Keep this act up and she will never talk to you again Jace."

The golden boy watched as Sebastian climbed in after Nadia in the back. Clary was stuck sitting in the passenger seat up front, although she did not seem to mind. Clary and Nadia, two completely different girls but with a shake of his mind, he was rid of those thoughts and got into the cab after Simon.

* * *

"Ah Nadia!" the glittery cat eyed man exclaimed as he opened the door to a wild party going on inside. "My favorite person in the world has finally come back to me, with some friends." He made a face as he looked over the company of people, "Mundanes and shadowhunters. When did you sink so low?"

"Magnus," she said with a hint of anger in her voice. He backed off and smiled, "Any friends of yours are a friend of mine, but if any of these shadowhunters cause any trouble, they will have to deal with me personally. No fighting in here, got it?"

"Yes sir," Sebastian said with a nod as he looked at Nadia. "Anything you say."

"Also, no sex," he narrowed his eyes on the boy next to his niece, who shot him a glare. He shrugged, "Ran out of condoms."

"Well knowing me, I can just zap some up," she smirked as she walked in. She snapped her fingers and a small package appeared in her hands, "Just like that."

"Hey, not in my room," Magnus called after her as she dragged Sebastian deeper into the place. Just as the others were trying to walk in, he blocked their entrance and gave them a long hard look, "No fighting, got it?"

"Yeah yeah," Jace rolled his eyes as he pushed his way past the glitter man. Alec was the only one who slowly made his way past Magnus, who looked at him with a rather interesting kind of look that made Alec blush a bit for unknown reasons. Clary and Simon were the last ones to walk in but Simon soon went in search of Isabelle while Clary was left alone for a little while.

* * *

"So would you like to dance first?" Sebastian asked unsure of what to do really. "Or get something to drink?"

"Um, how about we just sit and talk for a little while before dancing?" Nadia offered.

"Sure," he nodded with a small shrug. He was about to settle down on a red couch that was also occupied with a couple making out. Taking a hold of his hand, she looked off to the side, "How about somewhere a bit more private and quieter?"

Sebastian only shrugged and followed her away from the loud party to a quiet part of the party house. She lead him down a hallway and into a room. When he walked in he smiled lightly guessing that this was actually her room, the thousands of pictures of her and other people, along with gauzy fabric hanging here and there, and the large pillow like bed gave it away. It all just fit with her personality. Being in here with her on the first date meant things should be going well.

"Nice room," he finally said after she closed the door behind him.

"Thanks," she seemed to blush as she went over to her comfy bed and sat down. Not wanting to look too forward, he wandered around the room before sitting next to her.

"So," he started. There was a slightly nervous silence between the two.

"So," Nadia echoed. She bit her lip before looking at Sebastian who was just looking at her and not hiding the fact either. Becoming self-conscious, she asked, "Something on my face?"

"Yes," he answered, "Two beautiful chocolate eyes, the cutest button nose ever and the most tempting lips ever to come before me."

Nadia blushed and looked away, "You are such a flirt."

"I only speak the truth," he shrugged. "So, tell me, how long have you lived with your uncle and how did you end up at the institute?"

"For a while obviously from all the pictures but I just recently went to the institute," Nadia said carefully, not letting any information he should not know slip out. "Uncle wanted me to reconnect with some old friend, so he sent me there. Plus, they need help with the mundane. I've dealt with more than they ever will."

"I see," Sebastian nodded his head.

"What about you? How'd you end up here?" Nadia asked.

"Well, originally I was in Paris but then went to Alicante to stay with my Uncle and Aunt there," he shrugged as if it were nothing.

"Why'd you move from Paris?"

"My parents died," he said almost as if it were nothing but this shocked Nadia.

"I'm sorry to hear that, my parents also died but a while ago," she scooted closer to him and put her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her with a soft smile, "It's fine, I already shed my tears long ago. Now I'm living for myself and protecting others, as many should."

With a nod of her head, Nadia got and pulled him with her. "Talking about living for ourselves, would you like to go out there and start to have some fun dancing?" Sebastian only grinned mischievously in reply.

* * *

Clary had been wandering slowly on the dance floor, avoiding people awkwardly until Nadia bumped into her.

"Oh sorry," Nadia giggled a bit. Clary was barely able to hear her over the loud music pounding the songs into her brain. She could see that the gypsy was slightly pink faced and her hair was wilder than usual.

"No problem," Clary shook her head when she saw Sebastian walk over and hug Nadia from behind. He didn't notice Clary at first; well it must be hard for him to when his face was nuzzled deep into Nadia's neck making her giggle even more. However, just as Clary was trying to sneak off to sit on a couch off to the side, Sebastian looked up and made her presence acknowledged once again, "Oh hey, like the party so far?"

"Yeah, it's great," the red head sighed. "I'm just going to take a small break."

Not waiting for them to say anything else, she walked off knowing that they would not exactly chase after her. After all, she was just a mundane, not a shadowhunter or a downworlder, just another mundane. Plopping down on an empty couch, she watched lazily as everyone else was having some fun. Simon was flirting with Isabelle, Jace was swarmed by cute girl downworlders, Alec seemed to be hanging out with Magnus and finally, Sebastian and Nadia were having the time of their lives together, dancing, and laughing.

"Want something to drink?" Nadia asked her mouth close to his ear so that he could hear her.

"Nah, I'm good," his body moved against hers, not a single inch of space between the two bodies that moved as one. "Do you want anything to drink?" His lips moved against her ear causing her to shiver.

"No," her eyes fluttered as his mouth moved down to her neck. She let out a small moan when he started suckling on her collarbone, his hands roaming up her body. One slid all the way up to her head to pull it back slightly to expose more flesh to his hungry lips. Nadia's gripped tightly onto his shoulders as her head fell back. However, soon she was far away from Sebastian who was on the ground while someone she vaguely recognized dangerously approaching him.

Jace. He had pulled them apart and was now going to try to pick a fight with Sebastian. "How dare you touch her like that!" the golden boy roared as he jumped on Sebastian and the two started wrestling on the ground. Everyone else at the party stood back and watched. This angered Nadia to no end, she got up and started walking over to Jace but someone was already there pulling them apart.

"Hey! I said no fighting here!" Magnus bellowed in a deep, angry voice. He bent down and grabbed the boys and pulled them apart as if pulling apart two gummy bears that were stuck together somehow. He held them apart by the throat, "Now, you both get out of here and never think about ever coming back!"

Magnus was about to walk to the door but Nadia ran over to him, breathlessly, "Wait, uncle, you can't. Sebastian is my date."

"Sorry Nadia, but they broke the rules," he continued on to the door. She pursued after him nonetheless, "But it's Jace who started it, not Sebastian."

"Yeah but he didn't exactly stop it," Magnus magically opened the door and first threw out Jace, who was struggling the whole time; Sebastian was next to be thrown out.

"Uncle Magnus! You can't do this to me!" She whined as a small child.

"I can and I will," he shrugged as he tossed out Sebastian. Nadia glared at him before walking out and slamming the door behind her angrily. However, Magnus snapped his fingers and she ended up before him. He patted her head, "Be careful on the way back to the institute and remember that I love you."

"Yeah, okay." Nadia sighed before walking out the door again. Magnus stood back as he watched Alec run by and out the door, probably going to check up on Jace. Isabelle and Simon ran over to see what was happening as Clary joined them looking rather tense but they quickly ran out the door to see Jace and Sebastian fighting in the middle of the practically empty street.

Jace sent a punch right to Sebastian's face but he dodged it quickly. Ducking down, Sebastian struck out a leg to trip Jace before rolling back to avoid any hits from Jace. Jace had fallen but quickly got back up to his feet and went after Sebastian; once the dark haired boy got up, he sent a nice hard blow right to his face and this time it hit the target. Sebastian stumbled back holding his nose; he pulled his hand away to reveal blood pouring right down his chin and neck; yet, he would not give up yet. With long, confident strides he sent a low blow to Jace, jumped back then went at him again before Jace could send one back to him. This is when things started to get messy; Jace took out a seraph blade, yelled out its name and went after Sebastian.

"Nadia, make them stop!" Clary suddenly shouted at the warlock who was just standing there watching in horror. Snapped out of her own thoughts, Nadia finally took some action. She brought her hands up, whispered an incantation and twitched her hands to opposite side of the street, sending both flying the opposite directions. Quickly, before they could regain their stance, Nadia began to run towards Jace but changed her mind and ran to Sebastian while Isabelle and Alec ran to Jace.

Sebastian got up, brushed himself off, spat a whole wad of blood on the ground and started to walk back down the street towards Jace but Nadia caught him. He tried to struggle against her.

"Sebastian," Nadia pulled him back, "Stop it if you _ever_ want to see me again."

Quickly, turning his back on Jace, who was now being held back by both Alec and Isabelle, Sebastian sent her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, just that he got me all boiled up and, it's just…just so..."

"No, I'm sorry that you had to deal with him on our first date," she shot a dirty glance at Jace who seemed a little calmer but he was still very angry. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

Without another word, she left Sebastian standing out in the middle of the empty street and walked past the cars parked at the curb. She marched up to Jace and slapped him, "How dare you ruin this night for me?"

"I was protecting you from that scum bag," he yelled taking a step towards her but Alec quickly held onto him.

"His name is Sebastian and he is not a scum bag! Why Jace," her voice was shaky. Her eyes started to brim with tears from all the rage and anger towards him for doing what he did. "Why!"

"He was touching you inappropriately-

"We were dancing."

"Well that is a new type of dancing to me," he scoffed causing her to get angrier.

"You," she pointed her finger at him, "You jealous over bearing piece of shit! Just because I like someone else does not give you the right to barge in and hurt him! Jace, what the hell got into you? Why can't I have one night of happiness with the person I actually like? Why does your misery have to be mine? Ever since I left, all I could feel was your pain! Your pain caused me double the pain! That is all you are Jace, a pain… Why does everything have to go your way?"

"Everything doesn't have to go my way," he argued back. "I just want you back. I love you Nadia, you belong with me, not him."

Nadia took a step back, wishing this would just be over. "No Jace, please stop, we can't. I told you before. Please, just let it go."

"Tell me that you don't love me and I will let go," he pushed Alec aside and gathered up Nadia's small hands in his. His bright, golden eyes looked in hers waiting for her answer. Nadia let out a sad sigh, raised her hand to his cheek but shook her head. Looking away she finally answered, "I don't love you."

"Look me in the eyes and say it." He tilted her face so that she would directly look at him with those sad dark eyes of hers.

"I can't love you," she sobbed before pushing him away and running off to Sebastian.

Jace watched sadly as she ran to that dark child, it was heartbreaking to see the love of his life run off with someone else. Someone he did not trust nor care for. He felt a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off and started heading in a different direction. However, the night was hardly over yet and Isabelle, Simon and even Alec seemed to want to go back to the party, so he let them.

Clary watched from a distance but when Simon mumbled something to her, she hardly heard him. Hearing Jace say 'I love you' to Nadia hurt her slightly. However, Alec soon came over and started dragging her back into the party, which Jace was allowed back into after Alec talked to Magnus for a little while. Going back to the party was not a good idea, since Simon was turned into a mouse, or rat, and then taken by the vampires accidently.

What. A. Night.

* * *

Very long one here...so I was wondering, how many of you would prefer is this were a Jacexoc story? I'm not definately saying that this will turn into one but if I have enough people for it, perhaps since alot of the chapters I have typed up seem to be heading towards that...then again if I change a few things here and there it can go back to the original Sebastianxoc story.

Remember to review or no new chapter.


	15. No More Secrets

No more Secrets

Nadia loved Jace but she couldn't tell him that. She could possibly change the whole future and it would take months to understand what would happen when and if there were some way around it. Her visions as a seer were not one hundred percent clear, many times, they were complete blurs and it normally was whenever she tried to see her own life.

That was actually the main reason Magnus took her away, to teach her and help her interpret the future. Make sure that she would not be tempted to change it and be harmed by her own parent's marks.

She let out a frustrated groan as she fell back in her bed. Why can't she just change a little thing? Obviously, it would be easier if they just tried to have a love relationship and then both realizing that it would not work out later on. Why couldn't the fates understand that? Why did they have to give her such a curse and not let her change it a little for the better?

"I love you Jace," Nadia whispered to no one in particular. However, Sebastian entered her head but she didn't love him, right? Sure her mind was intoxicated by his presence, her heart started to beat wildly and her body trembled whenever he touched her but at the same time, she was scared of him. Something was not quite right about him but she hardly thought of that when he was around. His velvety voice, the feel of his breath on her body and the way they moved as one was just incredible but he was more of a sensual fun while Jace had a bit of everything fun.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door causing her bolt right up in bed. Without even waiting for her invitation, the person on the other side opened her door and walked in. It was Jace, of course, but he had a wild grin on his face.

"Nadia, you won't believe what I just did!" he said excitedly. She knew exactly what he had done, but she wouldn't ruin the fun; so, she sat on the edge of her bed and asked matching his excitement, "What?"

"Remember the one thing we always wanted to do when we were kids?" Jace went on as he climbed onto her bed once again without invitation but she hardly cared. This reminded her of when they were children always running into the others room excitedly, bouncing on the bed with some great new find or news.

"Um…go to the state fair?" Nadia shrugged with a small smile.

"Well," Jace paused but shook his head. "We should go but no, that's not what happened. I rode on a vampire motorcycle! It was amazing, the landing wasn't but the flying was awesome!"

"Ohmygoodness!" Nadia squealed as she hugged Jace, "That is amazing."

"I know, right?" Jace laughed but his laughter sobered when he realized how close they were. He backed up a bit, "So I should be heading back out, make sure Clary and Simon are okay."

"Yeah, but Jace," she placed her hand on his shoulder. "I have something I want to tell you before you go."

"What? That you don't love me?" he asked bitterly. Nadia couldn't take it, she knew he would keep saying some sarcastic comment here and there before leaving her completely without letting her explain.

"I do love you though," she said not caring about the consequences anymore. His eyes snapped right on hers as if saying 'Don't play with me.' She placed her hand on his cheek and moved closer to him. Their breath mingled together shortly before Nadia softly placed her lips on his. At first Jace didn't do anything at first, but he slowly wrapped his arms around her and applied more pressure in the kiss.

"Jace," Nadia moaned trying to pull away but he would not let her but Nadia was not exactly putting up the biggest fight.

Jace pushed her onto her back softy, his left hand on her cheek while his right was tangled in her hair. All she desired was him, but her secret would not let her have him; yet, she took no heed of what she was supposed to do or not do. For once, she would not listen to anyone else, she can deal with the consequences later but first she wanted him. Only him and no one else.

Nadia let out a moan when she felt his hand slip under her shirt. His hand felt cool on her warm skin, it shivers up and down her spine. Her fingers were busy tangled up in his hair to keep him from unlatching her bra strap, then again, why would she stop? She was completely giving into her desires for today. However, when she felt a certain bump rub against her thigh, Nadia let out an unexpected giggle, ruining the moment between them.

"Something funny?" Jace asked as he pulled back.

Nadia bit her lip and shook her head but in the end said, "Just, I'm not exactly used to this. It kind of felt odd."

"Us making-out or…" a small blush was visible on his cheeks.

"The or," Nadia bit back a laugh. However, she sat up knowing that they could not exactly go on, they had no clue what they were doing and the moment was over. "Look Jace, I was trying to tell you something earlier."

"Hmm?" Jace gazed at her with caring eyes as he leaned forward.

"I have to tell you why I was taken all those years ago," she began. "I am a seer Jace, not only do I see the future but also have to protect it…there are rules. Rules that I have not exactly been following just now-

"Forget rules, we love each other, isn't that the only thing that matters?" he clasped her hands tightly, thinking he was going to lose her once again after such an amazing moment, even if it was slightly ruined.

"Yes but if I am going to break the rules," she said but kept to herself that it would only be for a little while. "If I am going to break the rules, you must know that there will be consequences. One of them being my natural defense system; trying to harm you like with that bookcase incident. Another is my uncle finding out and grounding me from ever seeing or being with you again."

"Ah, so that was what that burning pain on my body was," Jace sighed but shook his head. "I still love you, we'll get through this together."

Nadia only nodded her head, not trusting her words anymore. She could not make promises that this would last forever, because she could not know. She smiled weakly at him before letting him place another kiss on her lips.

* * *

A/N : Okay, so I am now going to hold a small contest between my two most popular stories. This one and Logically in Love. The Contest? Whichever gets the most reviews will be the one I continue until I finish it. So, it is up to you guys on whether I continue this until the very last chapter (and that means no more long breaks between chapter updates). Now I put this story's future in your hands my dear readers, up to you whether I finish it now or finish it a while from now.

A/N (at a later date) : -_- I give up on all of you. I'll continue both stories. Don't see how I can choose when it came to a tie. You my cruel readers are well just plain cruel but I love you all nonetheless.

BUT YOU MUST DECIDE IF THIS WILL BE JACEXOC OR SEBASTIANXOC, WHAT WILL THE RELASTIONSHIP BE? WHAT DO YOU WANT? TELL ME NOW!


	16. The Choices We have to Make

The choices we have to make

Nadia giggled rather unwillingly as Jace came up from behind and started tickling her sides. No one was supposed to know about their small relationship but Jace was not exactly keeping to his word. This worried Nadia since she still had to break it to Sebastian and then to her own uncle, but somehow she was sure he knew already.

"Jace," Nadia giggled as she tried to get out of his grasp, "I'm trying to get a book to read."

He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck and moaned, "But I felt cold without you. Why is it taking so long to get a book?"

"It's hard to pick one out with you talking the whole time and now doing this," she sighed as she reached up to grab one that finally caught her interest, The Brothers Karamazov, a classic. "Okay, got my book now we can go back to the couch."

"Good," he said as he surprised Nadia by picking her up bridal style. She rolled her eyes but laughed at him as he carried her to the couch. Jace plopped down and brought her along with him; he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head in the crook of her neck. Nadia cuddled right into his chest before opening the book and starting up on the first chapter.

However, when she heard the door open, she jumped right out of Jace's arms to his dismay. Nadia saw that it was Alec, who just rolled his eyes at her, "I know that you two are together. _Everyone_ knows; don't see why you are trying to hide it."

"We aren't together officially," Nadia stuttered quickly. "I have to still tell Sebastian and…"

"You still haven't told him?" Jace sat up quickly, frowning at Nadia. She shrugged but couldn't think of anything to say at the moment. It has been a few days since that day she finally confessed to him and broke all the rules. Yet, whenever she would go out to tell him, she never got to the point of breaking up with him; he would distract her with a movie, games or just simply talking about other things. It was hard to break up with Sebastian but she had to, right? Jace was hers now so she had to break up with Sebastian, but then why couldn't she? She's had many chances to do so yet she didn't or wouldn't? Nadia closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose as all these thoughts entered her head.

"Nadia, why haven't you told him yet?" he was standing up now but Alec was already there waiting to hold Jace back, not incase if he got violent but in case Nadia decided to run. Something she had a habit of doing whenever things got too overwhelming for her, all she could think of doing, running away.

"I just couldn't think of the right time to tell him," she explained thinking that was the real reason.

"Nadia, you have to tell him-

"I will," Nadia cut in taking many steps back from Jace. "I will just you have to give me some time. I don't want to hurt him."

"No you don't want to hurt him but its okay to hurt me," Jace snapped.

"How am I hurting you?" she snapped right back.

"By staying out all day with him and still not be able to tell him it's over, do you even want things to be over with him?" the hurt in his eyes was becoming unbearable for Nadia that she was about to say yes right away but she paused.

Did she want things over with Sebastian? The more she hung out with him the more she hated leaving him at the end of the day. Yet, Jace was the one who had her heart, at least for now. Perhaps she made the wrong move; she shouldn't have broken the rules and just lived out a fantasy love life with Jace in her dreams instead of trying it for real. If she just had taken heed of the rules then she wouldn't be having so many doubts about having a relationship with Jace right now.

Jace took her pause as her way of saying that she didn't want things to end with Sebastian or she wasn't sure. This didn't simply hurt him inside it killed him. She still had doubts even though it has been almost a whole week since that day. How could she still have doubts? Why couldn't she just make up her mind and stop playing around with everyone? That is when he caught her sad eyes in his. Not saying a word, he knew what her decision was and he didn't want to hear it out loud. Not waiting for her to say anything, he shook his head and walked away from her.

"Jace," Nadia called after him with a frown. How could he just walk away from her without even hearing her out? "Jace, come back!"

Jace was going to turn around thinking that perhaps she wasn't going to go with Sebastian but something told him that wasn't going to happen. He kept on walking causing Nadia to run after him, "Jace, wait, hear me out."

"Why? Just to hear the same 'we shouldn't break the rules' speech over again? 'Everything should go the it I saw it'," he mimicked her tone.

Nadia narrowed her eyes on him, "I do not sound like that Jace! Moreover, yes, it was technically wrong to break the rules but I don't regret it. It was a learning experience for both of us Jace, we aren't meant to be together-

"That's how you feel or someone brainwashed you to believing that, but that is not how I feel," Jace cut in angrily. "I told you I love you then you said it to me but now you are denying it all over again because of some son of a bastard!"

"Jace!" Nadia yelled, "I am the seer here, not you. I know what is supposed to be what, so shut up. You don't belong with me Jace; you belong with _her_. She is a better match for you than I am Jace, sure we'll have our fun but nothing serious."

"You don't know that for sure."

"I am a seer Jace, I know for sure-

"You told me the future is always changing based on people's decisions-

"But the fates already know; they know what will happen in the end. Then they show me what will happen in the end, Jace ever since that day, the same ending happened and no matter how much I tried to change it, nothing worked," Nadia said sadly as she slowly made her way to Jace. She hadn't told him who he was going to end up with because that would be a really the first rule no one with her powers could ever break but she knew that there was no harm telling him that he was going to end up with someone else. Once, Nadia reached him, she took his hand in hers and smiled weakly, "Jace, I will always love you but only in the sense that I care for you so much that I will kill anyone who hurts you physically or emotionally. Just like-

"Siblings," Jace said grudgingly. He squeezed her hand slightly wishing that there was some he could change her mind but lately, no matter what he did, this was always going to be her response, they were just siblings. He then let go of her hand and took a step back not smiling, "I'm going to go check on Clary. See you later sis."

Jace was about to turn around walk right on out but he quickly planted a small kiss on her forehead. Then, he winked, "Let's see if the mundane escaped again or not." With that he walked out.

Alec sighed knowing that it would take Jace time to actually be anywhere near his normal self again but for now everyone will just have to put up with his acts.

* * *

Okay so, I went back to my original Sebxoc story. I just couldn't break up Jace and Clary. It was a bit painful for me x_x but anyways review, there shall be more action in the next update, I promise~!


	17. Change

Change

Nadia stared at her fingers, a little confused.

They were small black stains on them, but she wasn't sure where they had come from. For a moment, she thought it was from Sebastian's hair, but that was ridiculous. Nonetheless, unreasonable and ridiculous.

Then again, she only noticed them after their intense make-out session. Her fingers had been tightly wound in his hair. No. That couldn't be it.

Nadia shook her head, as if shaking the thoughts right out of her head just as Sebastian walked back over to her with a stick of cotton candy. She laughed, grabbing it out of his hands.

"This is fantastic," she exclaimed, biting into the pink sugary goodness. She looked back at the dark haired boy, who was simply watching her. He was always watching her with a look in his eye that Nadia couldn't exactly place. However, she shrugged it off as nothing as she said, "I have something on my face, don't I?"

Sebastian smirked, sending shivers down Nadia's spine. It was one of those smirks that reminded her how unpredictable he was. "Just a little cotton candy on your bottom lip," he said, leaning in to remove it with his own lips.

When he pulled away, eventually, Nadia shook her head at him.

"What? Did you want to walk around with cotton candy on your lips?" He asked.

"No, but you could've just told me," Nadia laughed. "People are starting to stare and there are little kids here."

They were at a small fair passing through and Nadia wanted to be anywhere but back at the Institute. Jace and Clary were having problems and Nadia could only handle so much of them. Plus, there was that other mundane, Simon. He was constantly ogling Izzy, which Izzy liked. And only to add to the problems, things were quickly becoming more and more complicated, Nadia couldn't handle it.

She knew the outcome of everything, but couldn't watch everyone go through the day arguing, fighting and…kissing.

Yes, Jace and Clary had finally kissed. Nadia had seen it coming a while ago, but she hadn't breathed a word about it to anyone. She actually didn't talk or think about it even after it had happened. Only because she knew there was more to come before getting excited for the two.

Much more in store for them.

However, that's why she was more than happy to go out with Sebastian. Of course, it had been a little iffy in the beginning, after Nadia had ended it with Jace. The shadowhunter had threatened Sebastian, like any good brother would do, but at some point Alec had to drag him away. But they were able to get past it…

Eventually.

"So, what? I can't kiss my own girlfriend in public?" Sebastian shot a dirty look at anyone who was staring at them.

"You can, but there are limits," Nadia said, lightly hitting him on the arm.

"I don't like limits," he growled. "Let's go somewhere else." He grabbed her hand, pulling her back out to his motorcycle.

That's right, Sebastian rode a motorcycle.

He had recently bought it with money that Nadia didn't know he had. Not as if, shadowhunters were highly paid, but she didn't question it. She just figured he got it from a fund or something after his parents had passed away.

"Where are we going?" Nadia asked after throwing the half-eaten cotton candy into a trash can. She grabbed up the black helmet he handed her as he simply smirked at her.

"You'll see."

Nadia placed the helmet over her head before sitting behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her body against his back. The motorcycle roared to life, startling a few people nearby, but Sebastian didn't care as he sped down the street.

It was a bit weird for Nadia; Sebastian had never shown this side of him to her before. It was just a week that he suddenly became…badass. Sure, he wasn't exactly sweet before, but he…changed. Nadia could only tell because she had been hanging out so much with him for the past few weeks. Just like how Jace had been 'hanging' out with Clary.

Moreover, the signs on her wrists slightly burned that last few times she was around Sebastian. They had never done that before and she wasn't sure what it meant.

She wished she could talk to Izzy or Alec about this, but she was preoccupied with teasing Simon and Alec was preoccupied with her uncle Magnus.

It made her happy Alec had found someone else other than Jace, but slightly freaked her out because it was her uncle. Nadia didn't know if those two would become official, the seers hadn't shown her that much yet.

Of course, none of that mattered when she finally noticed that they had come to a stop. Nadia took off her helmet and stared in awe.

* * *

Yes, been gone FOREVER...just abandoned this story because there were so few readers. Sorry.

Here is an update for whoever is actually reading this. Reviews are nice. Normally helps me update quicker if there are people interested in it. Um...I know it's not terribly great or anything, but I guess reviews can help me improve if I know what I'm doing wrong. With that, I leave this story in your hands, reader.

Don't own TMI obviously. Just Nadia.


End file.
